Astounded
by Chasyn
Summary: "Jarvis… I kissed Captain America." Tony said. "I am aware, sir." The AI replied. "I kissed Captain America." Tony repeated. "Actually sir, he was out of uniform. You kissed Steve Rogers." - SHIELD is gone and the Avengers are scattered. Now that Pepper's left him the Avengers are all Tony has left. But he better hurry the rebuilding. Because they seem to be falling all around him.
1. Astounded

**Disclaimer**: Own nothing. No one does. We're all thieves.  
**Warnings**: M for language, gayness, and light sexual scenes but no porn.  
**Pairings**: Will center on Tony/Steve.  
**Notes on Tony**: I know at the end of Iron Man 3, Tony gets the arc reactor removed from his chest and throws it into the ocean. But I always preferred him with it. It's hot as hell. So in my head, he had the shrapnel removed but the arc reactor still exists. I mean… come on! Pepper was able to fit her whole hand (albeit it's a small hand) in his chest hole in the first movie. Ribs, sternum, muscle, tissue, nerves, heart, lungs, and other gooey stuff just can't be so easily fixed. Plus (I only follow the movie not the comics), he tells the kid in #3 that the arc reactor powers the suit so I just think he needs it. Plus, hot!  
**Working Title**: Not important to know. But was funny. I started the idea for this the night I saw Winter Solider, which was the day it came out. And the working title was **Force of Nature**. Which was a plug for the movie, _Brokeback Mountain_. Love is a Force of Nature. It's on a postcard ad I got in the mail for the movie way long ago before it came out. But last night while editing this chapter, was listening to music and decided I liked the title Astounded better.

**Avengers: Astounded  
****Chapter 1: Time Marches On**

"Jarvis… what do you think? Red and gold too dated? Maybe go with… green… and purple?" The manic mechanic was circling his newest suit. It was better than the one he completed last week. He was certain. Well… maybe. Probably. Actually, it probably wasn't. He was fairly certain it was almost the same. He was also fairly certain the one before that was almost identical. Probably the one before that too. How many suits ago did me make actual changes to?

"Sir, isn't it a bit late to change colors?" Jarvis responded, sounded a bit exacerbated. "We're nearly done with the paint job."

Tony tilted his head, contemplating for a minute longer than necessary. He took two more wide circles around the suit before moving to stand in front of it again. "Fine. You're right." He titled his head to the other side and narrowed his eyes. "Jarvis… does do the hips look a little… fat?"

"Fat, sir?"

Tony crossed his arms and stepped closer. The hips DID look fat. Spaced a bit too wide. How the hell did that happen? "I think I should try it on now."

The AI system let out a sigh. "Sir, it's not finished."

"Well… if it makes me look fat, I need to know now."

"Tony!"

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Pepper! She couldn't be here! She SHOULDN'T be here! She was supposed to be at work. All day. For at least another… what time was it? "Jarvis! How'd she get in here? Why didn't you tell me?"

"She got in using her override codes." She spat as she burst through the glass door. "There's nowhere in this tower that I can't go."

"She forbade me for alerting you of her presence." The AI added. "I am sorry, sir."

Tony stumbled backwards and fumbled along his desktop. He grabbed a remote and hit a series of buttons. The floor and walls of the room quickly dropped out and rotated. The new suit and all his equipment vanished from site, hidden on the hidden floor below. His workshop became an almost empty office, a single desk in the center.

"Do I look blind to you?" She snapped. "Put it back!"

He didn't move. Well… more like he couldn't move. He seemed to be glued to the floor. By something magnetic? Who put magnets in his shoes? Wait… he wasn't wearing shoes…

Pepper glanced up at the ceiling. "Jarvis!"

"Sorry, sir. But for the next 57 minutes and 31 seconds she outranks you." Jarvis did sound regretful. But that didn't mean it was alright.

The room shifted back and Tony breathed in a sharp breath. "Well… let me give you the grand tour!" He clapped his hands together. "Along the wall… you'll see a row of suits I've completely since the Clean Slate Protocol. Directly in front of you, you see the suit I'm nearly done with. Although it's rather fat, isn't it?" He turned to glare at the fat suit. "I mean, come on!" He spun back around to her and put his hands on his hips. "Am I fat?"

Pepper ignored his flittering attitude. She needed to keep him on track. He had a tendency to veer off. Frequently. "Tony… you said you'd stop!"

"No. Correction." He shook his head vigorously. "I said I'd get rid of the distractions until I fixed you."

She crossed her arms and cocked her head. "Fixed me?"

He held up his hands. "Bad choice of words." He said quickly, trying to placate her. Which he seemed to be doing more and more lately. But honestly, he HAD fixed her. He'd spent months and months… no wait weeks… okay, it only took him a couple days. But still, he had figured it out and figured out the way to keep her stable. He HAD saved her. "Honey, I'm sorry but… this…" He said, pointing around him. "It isn't a distraction. It's not a hobby. This is… me. I am… Iron Man." He glanced back at the suit. "I need these."

"Tony…" She reached for him, drawing him against her, hugging him tight. "You're not a superhero anymore." She patted his back, like he was a scolded child that needed comforting.

He pushed her away, albeit gently, but enough that she stumbled a step backwards. "Why not?" He asked, tilting his head. "Just because SHIELD was destroyed? Because it was a front for Hydra that Fury didn't know about?" He shook his head and waved her off. "Doesn't matter. The Avengers…"

"The Avengers?" She interrupted him. "Since when do you care about the Avengers? You never wanted anything to do with them."

"That's not… entirely wrong." He said quickly, shaking his head. "But not entirely right either. It's not important." He said, shaking his head. "I am an Avenger." He pointed to himself. More accurately, he pointed to the glowing hung of metal in his chest. But he felt he made his point. "I am a superhero."

Pepper didn't like his point. She felt he only proved her point. "You're not indestructible, Tony!" She stepped closer and reached out to tap her index finger against his arc reactor. "How many times have you nearly died?" He opened his mouth as if to answer and she spun around, interrupted whatever sarcastic answer he was planning to make. "How many times do you have to before you stop trying to be the superhero and settle down?" She turned slowly, almost pleading with him. "With me?"

"Settle down…" He repeated slowly. And reruns of the _Waltons_ and _Brady Bunch_ played in his head. Not that he was THAT averse to being a father. Just more of… it just seemed so… domesticated.

"Yes!" She insisted. "Get married, have kids, live a normal life in a normal house, without all this."

"Married." He nodded slowly, thinking again. It could work. It might work. He loved her. Maybe… "We can do that. We can have kids. I'm great with kids! And Jarvis can play nanny."

A hint of a smile crossed her face. "Jarvis isn't real."

Tony knew it was supposed to be a joke, but something about the way she said it… it still hurt. Jarvis WAS real. To him at least. He decided to file that away for another argument, explaining the difference between and AI and… well maybe not. "Well someone has to babysit while you're at the office and I'm out saving the world."

"No, Tony." She let out a loud sigh and shook her head. "It can't be both. It can't." She insisted. "I can't sit around watching the news and waiting to hear if you're still alive."

He shrank back a bit, hearing the conviction in her voice. "I have saved the world and will do it again."

"There is no Avengers anymore!" She shouted. "There is no SHIELD!"

"No, there's just no… stuff anymore." He said slowly, the idea already forming in his mind. Taking root and growing and flowering and all that shit. Yeah…

She stared at him blankly, oblivious to spontaneous blowup in his mind. As most people were.

Tony nodded. "The mechanics, the tech, the building, the funding... that's what's gone. But we… we're still here." He said strongly. Like it was obvious. "One eye, agent girl, angry guy, archer dude, Roman chick, Capcicle… uh… alien God…" He paused for a moment, thinking. That was everyone. Wasn't it? Yeah, he was pretty sure that was everyone. After a second, he nodded and continued. "I can get things running again. I was thinking, move them all here."

"Here?" She gasped, incredulously. "Into the Stark Industries tower?"

He shrugged. It sounded like a good idea. So it was a good idea. And it was his tower… He could do it. And she could get used to the idea. "Just until I get the plans for the sister tower finished and get it up and running. I thought we could share our home…"

"This isn't a home, Tony." She waved her arms around. "This is an office building."

"Yeah." He nodded. "That I converted the top 30 floors of into a home." Rather smugly. Probably more than was good.

"It was supposed to be temporary."

"I… kinda like it." He admitted softly.

She was silent a moment, staring at him. Something inside her snapped and fell away. It was the last straw. The last… everything. Finally, she let out a loud sigh and shook her head. "I can't do this."

Tony frowned. "What does that mean?" He threw back at her.

She met his gaze and she was full of regret. Because she did regret. "I'm done, Tony. With this… with all of this… with you…" She added softly.

"Wait!" He jumped forward and grabbed her arm. _Panic_! "You can't… you can't go!"

"Let go…"

"No!" He pulled her towards him. He needed her. She couldn't… she was… he… "You can't leave me alone!"

His desperation stilled her. She didn't struggle, as he held her. She shook her head slowly. "Alone…" She sounded sad.

He lessened his grip on her and slid his hand up her shoulder. "I love you! Please!"

"Tony…"

"I need you!"

She looked away, her eyes settling on the half painted suit. She didn't need to be everything. But she wanted to be more. "All this?"

He followed her gaze and flinched. "I… need them too." He said softly. It was a part of him. The tinkering.

"More than me?" A whisper. It wasn't her intention but that's how it came out.

He hesitated and she tried to pull away. "No! I can stop!"

"No you can't." She touched his cheek gently. "You shouldn't have to."

His face brightened up. "You'll stay?"

She shook her head and finally pried his hand off. "You shouldn't have to give up something you love. But I shouldn't stay because of it." She hesitated before she added, "I deserve better."

"I LOVE you! I NEED you!"

She smiled sadly, the corners of her mouth twitching up the slightest. "You don't sound like you're trying to convince me."

He opened his mouth but for once, he didn't have a witty remark. His mind raced to find something to say to make her stay. But maybe she was right. Maybe she did deserve more. And he didn't. He was a selfish, self-centered, egotistical, megalomaniac man whore. Maybe he didn't have any tricks anymore.

"You want unconditional love without baggage and compromise? Get a dog." She turned and this time, he let her go.

"Jarvis…" Tony said softly after the sound of her clacking high heels faded off.

"38 minutes and 15 seconds, sir."

"Fuck that!" He retrieved the new set of car keys from the kitchen counter before jumping on the elevator to the garage.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

He drove around for hours, mostly in a daze. He didn't understand. She didn't understand. "No one understands!" He said through gritted teeth as he spun the wheel. The car squealed its tires almost as if in protest but still jerked onto the new road.

He wished then that he had taken a different car. Or that he had taken the time to tinker with this one and connect it to Jarvis. Or that he had had enough sense to grab his cell phone or any mechanical device he could use to hotwire the radio with. Or his wallet. Or his jacket. Or anything. Why hadn't he grabbed anything? Why hadn't he…

He pulled the car off the empty road and jumped out. It wasn't exactly dark yet, but it was starting to get there. If he had to guess, maybe 8? 9? What time had he left? What time had Pepper come? Hell… he wasn't even sure what day it was.

And it was too fucking quiet! And he had no idea where he was. Shit… he'd settle for Thor beaming down through his wormhole with his damn hammer.

He took a deep breath and leaned against the car. There was one certainty that he was… well certain of. "I am Iron Man." He announced loudly to the cooling night. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Who the hell am I talking to?"

He got back in the car and checked the fuel gage. Less than a forth a tank. "Better turn around before I run out of gas." That would be just way too ironic. Iron Man. Running out of gas. He cracked a smile as he flipped the key and turned the car around.

Much slower this time, and actually paying attention, he retraced his steps, so to speak, until he knew where he was. At least, he was pretty sure he knew where he was. Or close enough that he was pretty sure he could get home. What street was the tower on? How the hell did he get around without Jarvis? Oh right. He didn't.

He made a mental note to learn street names. Then he made a mental note to tinker with this car as soon as he got back. So he made a mental note to forget the first mental note and all was good in his head.

But he didn't automatically turn in the direction he was sure his tower was in. Well, he was mostly sure. At least, he was sure if he kept driving, he'd see the lights from it. Instead, he pulled into a gas station parking lot and asked for directions and 10 minutes later, pulled into the parking lot of a large pet store.

A kid who couldn't have been of legal drinking age was locking the front door. He turned, dropped the key in his pocket, and headed for the single other car in the parking lot.

"Hey you!" Tony shouted as he got out of his car.

The kid stopped and spun around. He was big enough to attempt to defend himself but panic still flashed across his face for a moment. A split moment but it was still there.

Tony held up his hands and stayed by the car. "You in charge?" Of course he wasn't. But Tony asked anyways.

The kid swallowed his nervousness and waved him off. "We closed over an hour ago dude. Come back tomorrow." He reached for the door and started unlocking it.

"I will pay you $1000 to let me in."

"Fuck off." He didn't turn.

"Damnit." Tony cursed under his breath and stepped towards him. "Look at me."

He rolled his eyes and looked over. His jaw dropped open as Tony stepped into the streetlight.

Tony nodded slowly, smiling. "I take it you recognize me."

"Dude! This is so cool! Can I get a picture with you?"

"Yeah, sure. In a minute. First, I forgot my wallet at home but I need some stuff tonight. It's urgent. I'll come by tomorrow and do whatever to make your boss happy. I swear. $1000. Yours. Tomorrow. Or more. Basically anything." He said quickly. "Everyone knows where I live so you can find me if I'm lying."

The kid slammed his door. "Let me show you what we got."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Tony waited one day before he called Pepper. Almost exactly one day. He judged that this was enough time. He hadn't seen her the night before when she had overridden Jarvis again - he really needed to stop that from happening - and packed a bag. Of course, he'd been in his workshop, finishing up the paint job of his newest suit. And he hadn't noticed the disturbed drawers until several hours later.

She didn't answer. He waited an hour and called her again. Then a half hour. And 15 minutes. Then he called her every 5 minutes for two hours. He left voice mails on her cell phone. He left voice mails on her friend's phone that he was certain she was staying with. And her parents and her work phone and anyone else he could think of that she ever talked to. Texts and emails and he considered some kind of smoke signal or maybe a Bat signal. A Pepper signal! He could build one of those, he was certain! A big, giant P floating in the sky.

He was already blowing up every form of communication possible. When still none of that worked, he changed the locks in her office and canceled her security clearance. If she wanted to come into work the next morning, she'd have to talk to him. And then he could prove to her how much he had changed. In 3 days. It was a lot. Completely. Different. Person. Totally.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Sir, Miss Potts is here to see you."

"Good, good. Direct her to my home office."

"Very well sir."

Tony shut his laptop and pushed it to the center of the desk. Whatever he was doing, was completely forgotten. It wasn't important. He was certain it wasn't. Just something to pass the time until Pepper showed up. He was actually surprised it took her so long. He'd been sitting there, at the desk, dressed and waiting for her for nearly two hours. He quickly straightened the few things on the sparse desktop and smoothed out his dress jacket.

Pepper stormed in loudly, not even attempting to mask the clattering of her high heels. "You are a child!" She snapped, stopping a foot from his desk. She was dressed impeccably, as always, her hair pulled into a tight flawless ponytail, and she held a manila envelope in her left hand. "A child!" She repeated.

"I missed you too!" He leaned back in his chair and smiled at her. Just as if all this was going according to plan, to his grand scheme.

But it certainly wasn't Pepper's plan. She rolled her eyes and hugged the envelope to her chest. It was a meager protection, but if made her feel better, having it. Knowing she was about to end everything. "Tony…" She started with a touch of sadness.

He read what he wanted in that single word, in his name on her lips. In his head, she was already moving back in and apologizing for the senseless and needless fight. She would give up these fights about him changing. Because he WAS a selfish, self-centered, egotistical, megalomaniac man whore. He smiled smugly as he rocked in his chair.

She looked away for a moment and shook her head. She held the envelope tighter, crinkling it. "I know what you're thinking." She said softly. She had lived with him, known him long enough to be able to read him. "I'm not coming back."

He pushed away from the desk and jumped up, panicking. His smug demeanor cracked so easily. "You have to!"

She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I got you a cat!" He said quickly.

She looked at him. "What?"

"You told me to get a cat. So I did. Jarvis, where's the cat?"

The AI let out a loud sigh. "He's in the workshop, sir, urinating on the schematics for Mark 107."

Pepper's eyes widened. She had seen the dozen or so suits in his workshop. But the jump from the last suit she knew of, 42, to 107? How had he… so many… he wasn't sleeping again… "107? Wow. You really have been keeping yourself busy instead of spending time with me."

"Uh… if it makes you feel better about me… Mark 53 – 89 never got finished."

She glared at him.

He shrugged. "I was testing different material combinations and thickness… trying to lighten the whole suit… for more speed and better ground hand to hand combat."

"Hand to…" She shook her head. "Not my problem anymore." She whispered to herself.

Tony scoffed. "Problem? What problem? Me? I fixed it. I did what you said."

She stared at him blankly for a second before what he meant sparked. "The cat? You fixed all our problems with a cat?"

"You told me to get you a cat!"

"I said dog!" She snapped.

"Oh."

"You missed my point completely." She shook her head. "It wasn't about the cat."

"Dog?"

"No!" She shouted. "I was being… sarcastic, Tony!" She paused a moment. "No, maybe not sarcastic… maybe more… ironic…" She shook her head yet again and let out a sign. "My point was… I can't give you what you want, alright?"

"I want you!" He urged.

"I can't give you me." She said solidly. "I can't do this anymore. I can't date a child."

Tony fell silent and it spread. Tension grew, heavy in the air. What's the saying? Something about cutting tension with a butter knife? Several minutes passed. He wasn't sure how many. But… "I haven't changed!" He insisted. "This is who I am, who I've always been! Why's it suddenly a problem now?"

She was silent a few more moments before she answered. She'd given it a lot of thought over the past couple days. And if she were honest with herself, she'd been secretly thinking about it for months. "Because I have changed, Tony." She said softly. "Nearly dying will do that to a normal person." She finally let her arms fall and held the folder out in front of her. "I want a family, Tony. Kids and grandkids, I want to grow old with someone. I want to know that when I die, I won't have any regrets." She stepped towards the desk and dropped the envelope on top. "My two weeks' notice, Tony. I'm resigning."

His eyes widened. "Wait! No! You can't!"

"Tony…"

"I need you!"

She shook her head and held up her hands. "We just went through this. I am not explaining myself again. Have Jarvis replay the conversation for you."

"You can't quit! You'll ruin everything!"

She shook her head. "I can't work for a child."

"Partners!" He said quickly. "50% controlling power. Equals."

That stopped her. "What?"

He kept going, kept talking. Not giving it a second thought. "Last month you brought it up and I blew you off. I said I would think about it but I didn't really. In fact, I think I completely forgot about it until this very moment. I was probably drunk."

"You were. But for a 30% partnership."

"50%'s better!"

She rolled her eyes. "Tony if this is a joke…"

"It's not!" He said quickly.

"If you're just trying to keep me around and win me back…"

"No!" He said quickly again, shaking his head. Then he shrugged. "I mean… if that worked, I'd give you the whole company." He let out a sigh. "But no, I can't lose you as an employee. You are the best CEO this company has ever had. And that includes myself and my father."

"Tony…"

"The sister tower we designed. It's yours! Brand new."

"You want to move the company into the new tower? I thought you gave it to the Avengers?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. I've been… busy." He looked over at nothing on the wall. "I'm lazy. I hate moving. I'd rather turn this whole place into playrooms. You can have my new toy. You deserve it. Honestly."

She stepped towards him, her arms outstretched in an intent to hug.

"No." He shook his head and stepped back. "Give me a yes or no. Right now."

She studied him for a few moments before nodding. "Yes."

He nodded. "I'll have Jarvis draft up the papers for me to sign and get them to you in an hour. And… hire more workers… to double the sister tower effort. We broke ground yesterday. I could probably have it done in a week."

"A week? Tony, I don't think…"

He turned his back on her. "Goodbye Pepper. I have stuff to do."

"Wait a minute, Tony. I think we should talk more."

"I think we're talked enough."

"Tony…"

He spun around. "You just broke up with me for good and took half my company in the divorce." He hollered. "I think I'm allowed a hissy fit."

"Don't be like that!"

"I'm a child, remember?" He grabbed the laptop off his desk and hurled it at the wall behind him. "Get out!"

She shook her head sadly and turned for the door. She stopped as she grabbed the doorknob. She glanced back. "The locks on my office and security clearance?"

"Oh yeah." He said evenly, his anger already gone. "Jarvis?"

"It'll be taken care of by the time Miss Potts reaches her floor, sir."

"Thank you." She said softly and slipped out the door.

Tony sunk to the floor. He couldn't stop them. The tears fell from the almighty Tony Stark. And once they started, he couldn't stop. He wiped at them and hugged his knees to his chest. "Jarvis, get Dum-E down here to clean this up. And get me another laptop. And get those workers. And cancel all appointments for the next week. No, make that two weeks."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, yeah, yeah. I started a new story. But this one's been hanging over my head for months. Well… for a month at least. Anyways… here's the beginning. Hope you enjoyed it enough to stick around for the next one.


	2. One More Smile I Fake

The title for this comes from the song _The Maker Makes_ by Rufus Wainwright. It's similar to a line in _Pushing Me Away_ by Linkin Park but Wainwright all the way baby. His voice is just… sex. Also, one of the reasons I dreaded starting this is because I have a bad memory. I saw Winter Soldier the day it came out and I remember big plot points but the little things I can't remember. I was planning on waiting until it came out and watch it like 20 times until I memorize it buuuut as you can see I didn't. Plus August/September is just soooo looooong away. So I'll just wing it. Also… I keep changing my mind on plot points.

**Avengers: Astounded  
****Chapter 2: One More Smile I Fake**

After they all split up, they didn't really keep in contact much. Tony with Banner a bit, all sciency and tech related. But both had their own lives to attend to. Thor had been flitting back and forth between Earth and Asgard since the dark elf attempt. Clint was still off on sabbatical, assumed still recovering from Loki's interference. Natasha seemed the only one unaffected, doing Fury's bidding as she had for so long. As for Steve, he had nowhere else to go, nothing else to do. So he remained under Fury's thumb. But now… he didn't even have that anymore.

Wind.

It had a calming effect.

Peaceful. Chilling. Astonishing.

He spent most days on his bike since… well he just did. Bike, gym, bike, gym, eat, sleep. Calls from Natasha or Fury or a run with Sam or a visit with Peggy. Natasha asking how he was in her monotonous way. Fury asking when he was coming back to work, even though there wasn't a 'work' to come back to. Sam didn't talk much other than to complain about the times that Steve would lap him. And Peggy… on her good days, they talked about everything. Her life since they parted oh so many years ago. The 'good ol' days,' the futuristic current days, the Avengers… that thing he tried to not to think of involving that person he didn't want to think of… On her bad days… well… he just sat there, letting her babble on and on about how it was so good to see him and that she was looking forward to their dancing date next week and what funny clothes he was wearing.

Oh those particularly bad days, Steve Rogers – Captain America – went home to his new, tiny, shoddy apartment that was barely big enough for him… and he cried. For Peggy. For Bucky. For Fury and SHIELD. For Natasha and the Avengers. For everything. For… himself.

That's what Steve Rogers – Captain America – was.

A big. Fucking. Crybaby.

If he used that kind of language, of course.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

4:00 AM.

He didn't have to roll over to know what time it was. His internal clock told him it was 4 am. This wasn't the army, he knew that subconsciously. He didn't have to be up so early. But he was. Like clockwork. Every morning. Not that he slept well anymore. He couldn't even remember the last time he actually slept without waking up once an hour with Bucky's name on his lips.

He'd been up staring at the ceiling, since Bucky's fall from the train work him up around 2. But he was determined not to get out of bed until 4 AM. Any sooner and he was just a pathetic mess.

Well… he was a pathetic mess.

He sighed deeply and rolled out of bed. He showered and dressed quickly, and downed a huge bowl of cornflakes. Not the healthiest, he knew. But at least better than the sugar encrusted cinnamon things Natasha kept trying to make him buy on their shopping trips. That much sugar that early in the morning didn't sit well with him.

At 4:55, he was heading out the door and at 5 he was walking into the 24 hour gym across the street. It paled in comparison to the SHIELD gym but it was something. He had to modify his workouts. Don't hit the punching bag quite so hard. Don't lift so much weight on the weight bench. Don't run so fast or far on the treadmill. The meager workouts didn't do much for him physically – though he someone wondered if he even needed to anymore with the serum – but they kept him occupied. Kept his mind busy.

He returned home promptly at 6:30 for another shower and wardrobe change, more cornflakes, and a couple protein bars. And right on time, as he sat down on the couch, his phone rang. He'd gotten used to the morning calls. Every morning, on the dot. Clockwork. He'd say, "Hello." And Nick Fury would say, "Captain Rogers." And he'd answer, "Yes sir." And he'd ask the same question every time.

Steve no longer bothered with hellos. He simply said, "Fury," as he answered the phone. Less time spent talking to the man, the better. Steve still respected him and trusted him – as much as he could. But he wasn't ready yet. He told himself every day, he just needed one more.

"Coming back to work?"

"No."

"We need you."

"Not ready."

"I'll convince you tomorrow."

Steve sighed as he pulled the phone from his ear. He wished the man would give up. Not permanently, but at least give him some breathing time. How much… he didn't know.

But just… something!

He wanted something!

He hopped on his bike and drove around for a few hours. Not exactly going anywhere. Just as far as it could take him one way until his phone rang.

And it was Natasha. On time. "Lunch. 1, usual place."

"Alright." So he turned around and headed back, hoping not to be late. He wasn't. She was already there, a large deluxe pizza and iced teas sitting on the table in front of her, in the corner booth. Just like always. He smiled as he slid in opposite her. "I thought you said 1."

She blinked at him. "I did. Because I knew you'd be here at 12."

He leaned back and shook his head slightly but he was still smiling. "I am that predictable." Statement. About his currently boring life.

She tilted her head slightly. "Dependable."

He nodded. "I like dependable." At least it sounded better.

"Good. Wouldn't want to offend the great Captain America."

"Somehow… I don't think you could."

She cracked a smile. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"How are you really, Steve?"

He looked down at the pizza and picked up a slice. He took a few bites and set it down on his plate. He chewed slowly. He knew he was dodging the question. He knew she knew as well. But she let him and he appreciated it. He finished chewing and swallowed. And he had no other reason to stall. He leaned back and drummed his fingers lightly against the table top. "Better than yesterday. Better than the day before. Hopefully better tomorrow."

She smiled again and took a swig of her tea. "Better is good."

He nodded slowly. "I think… Fury's weakening me. I wanted to say yes this morning."

She leaned forward on the table, looking all the more serious than her normal always-the-same serious face. "Don't." She said stiffly. "Wait."

He sighed and picked the slice of pizza back up. "Why?" He asked between bites. "You keep saying that. I mean… I'm not saying I want to get back out in the field right away. But paperwork or filing or dressing up in the spangly outfit and being a dancing monkey again trying to get funding… it beats sitting around doing nothing and feeling…" He stopped himself from saying it out loud. Depressed. He didn't want to say it. He didn't want to admit it. Depressed. What reason did he really have to fell such anyways? He was alive. He was the lucky one, the special one. He should have died long ago. Admitting that that very thought depressed him callously diminished all the sacrifices of those that weren't still alive.

"You deserve more than being his dancing monkey." She said softly.

"What about you?"

"I don't." Her lips twitched. "So for the time being, keep saying no. It won't be much longer."

Steve wanted to question her further but he didn't. Because he trusted her. More than Fury. They ate in silence for a few minutes. It was comfortable. It was welcome. Steve almost hated breaking it. "Heard from Clint recently?"

Her eyes widened slightly. It was her equivalent to face brightening. "This morning. He's being released for duty next week."

"I don't know why it's taken this long." Steve said, shaking his head. "I knew right away Loki no longer had control of him."

"Because I told you."

He leaned on the table towards her, looking her straight in the eyes. "I trusted you." He said sincerely. "With my life." He leaned back again. "I still do. Always will."

"Fury did too. The quarantine was SHIELD protocol. Fury wanted to override it, wanted him out a year ago. But Hawk… he wouldn't let him. Said he needed to be sure himself."

Steve sighed and shook his head. "He can't honestly blame himself for what he did under Loki's control."

"He did."

"Did?" He said relieved.

"I believe he's finally coming to terms with it. That's why he's letting them release him." She leaned back. "Banner's back from Africa." She changed the subject fluidly.

Steve raised his eyebrows.

"Thor too. He's been Earth bound for a few weeks now."

A smile slowly spread across Steve's face. "So… all the Avengers… are on the same continent at the same time?"

She cracked a smile too. "Exactly."

"Does Fury know?"

She nodded. "I've been keeping tabs on everyone. He wants to get us all together again. For real this time."

"Together…"

"That is why you need to keep saying no." She said forcefully.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Nat…"

"Captain, when you get your team back, we need you in one piece. We can't have you falling apart at the seams."

He couldn't fight her logic with that one. "So Fury's lobbying for funding?"

She nodded.

"Is he getting anywhere?"

She shook her head. "No. SHIELD has been secretly funded by Hydra since its creation. It's hard to get anyone or any organization to get on board with that fact. And without the funds…"

"We can still fight." He pointed out.

"Yes. We still have our talents… our skills. But we relied on our tech. And that costs money."

He ran his hand through his hair. As much as he wanted to, he really couldn't deny it. Everything needed money. "There is one option."

She let out a laugh, reading his mind. "Fury considers that a last resort."

Steve considered for a moment. "I think he is the only resort."

"I agree." She inclined her head. "But now probably wouldn't be the best time."

"Why? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Calm down, Captain." She smiled. "He's fine. Or at least as fine as he can be. He and Pepper split up."

Steve paused for a moment before asking, "Is he okay?"

"He signed over half his company to her. And hasn't been seen in public since it happened. He's shut himself up in his tower. But Jarvis assures me he's still alive."

"You're keeping tabs on his… whatever Jarvis is."

She tilted her head slightly. "So to speak. I called and asked him."

"Tony?"

"No, I called Jarvis."

"Oh…" He tried not to think about Jarvis too hard. He accepted it… him… as a… living thing. It was easier that way. Who was Steve anyways to say what was and was not real? "Tony would have to think it was his idea."

She shrugged. "Probably. He doesn't trust Fury."

"Fury doesn't exactly trust him either." He pointed out. "We really are a special team, aren't we?"

They both laughed at that and they finished their lunch, chatting around random, pointless things. When they finished, they walked outside and headed towards Steve's bike. Natasha pulled up, watching as he swung his leg over it. "So what are the Captain's plans for the rest of today?"

He looked down at the bike as he gripped the handlebars and shrugged. "Going to see Peggy and then meeting Sam for a run."

"Dependable."

He shrugged. "You won't let me make a change."

"I'll see you tomorrow Captain." She waved and turned and walked off.

Steve glanced back, more out of habit than any sort of fear she needed watching. Because he knew she didn't. He watched her retreating form until she rounded the comer and was lost to him.

An hour later, he was walking through the doors of Peggy's nursing home. He smiled and waved and made polite chitchat to the nurses he passed. To most of them, he was Mark Thompson, Peggy's grandson. It was the best option. When he showed up, they were left alone. They didn't have to be careful and watch what they said.

"Mark! It's nice to see you again!"

He smiled at the nurse and waited for her to leave the room. Then he shut the door behind her and sat down beside Peggy's bed. "You look well, grandma."

"Screw you." She said, laughing. She shook her head slowly as she sat up. "Imbeciles. All of them. All over the news. TV, newspapers, billboards… how does anyone not know who you are?"

"Lack of spangles?"

She laughed again. "Oh yes. That's it. Show up next time in costume. I would pay to see that. Seriously. Bring the shield too. Hell, bring them all here. Thor and Iron Man; really cause some heart attacks."

"Peggy!"

"Oh come on! I'm just teasing." She reached over and squeezed his knee. "Now… tell me everything since we last talked."

He rolled his eyes. "I was here two days ago. Nothing has happened."

"Give me something! It's so boring here!"

So he told her about Nat's Avengers assumption and that he was considering being Fury's dancing monkey.

"You're better than that, Steve."

"Nat said the same thing."

"Smart girl. Pretty too."

He shook his head. "No." He promptly changed the conversation. Their favorite topics? Always the same. Hydra, SHIELD, her life, his lack-of-life, nothing new. But it was comforting. It was familiar. It was boring.

"Still no sign of him?"

Steve shook his head. "I honestly don't know if they're looking. He probably doesn't want to be found yet."

"Do you want to see him again?"

"Yes!" He said quickly. "I don't know… I just want to help him. I want him to remember."

"You want him to be Bucky again."

Steve sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "He was my best friend my whole life. Without him…" He trailed off and inhaled deeply. He didn't want to think about it.

"What?" She prompted softly.

He looked over at her and sighed again. "I feel… lost." He admitted. "And guilty. And I don't want to talk about it anymore."

She rolled her eyes. "Captain Avoidance."

After his visit with Peggy, he met up with Sam. And it was the same as every time they went. Steve kept pace with Sam and Sam tried to push himself to outpace him. All in good fun. Sam knew he could never beat him. But it still didn't stop him from trying. And Steve didn't mind. Not all that much. Though sometimes, it got old. The competition. Everyone wanted their chance at him. And he never lost. He didn't even have to try.

But with Sam, he really tried not to mind. He knew his new friend meant no harm. So when Sam sprinted ahead of him suddenly, Steven rolled his eyes but matched his pace.

Sam was out of breath when he pulled up finally. "Okay." He said, bending over and taking a deep breath. "I'm done."

Steve smiled and nodded and pretended to catch his breath as well. It wasn't necessary. Running with Sam didn't do anything for him physically. It was just… something else to do. He pointed towards a bench and sat down. Sam staggered over and slunk down gratefully. "Sam…"

"One of these days, I'll beat you." He insisted.

Steve forced a smile and nodded. "Maybe."

Sam laughed and slapped him on the back. "I'm not delusional. I know I won't ever beat you. But it's fun."

Steve leaned back and looked up. "So…" He said, changing the subject. "Any news on the Falcon?"

"It doesn't look good." He said, leaning back. "It's too complicated. No one wants to touch the wingpack."

"What about the person who built it? The designer?"

"I'd get my ass reamed for breaking it." He shrugged and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I'll figure something out."

"I may have… a tech… mechanic friend."

"May?"

He shrugged slightly. "I'm not really sure how much of a friend he is. It's Tony Stark."

"Oh… Oh!" Realization dawned on him slowly and he smiled. "Do you think he'd take a look at it?"

Steve laughed. "I can ask."

Sam clapped him on the back and jumped up. "Damn! Thanks man!"

Steve nodded and stood up. "You may regret that. Tony is…" He didn't finish and they both laughed.

So that was it. He said goodbye to Sam and headed home. He ate, he watched the news on TV, and he crawled into bed. That was his day. That was his every day. And it was boring him. But he didn't want to complain.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The next day? The next day was a bad day. It started out bad. Nightmares kept him up all night. Nightmares of a different kind. Nightmares brought on by all his recently talk of the Avengers, he was sure. Of Sam's wingpack failing and him plummeting to the ground. Of Natasha taking on too many and falling under assault. Phil's death, Fury's car accident. Agent Hill. Thor, Clint, Banner. Then the Iron Man suit failing and Tony…

He didn't even try to stay in bed. He was up across the street at 2 am. A little mishap and misunderstand involving a broken treadmill had him kicked out and asked not to come back. The routine call from Fury had gotten more heated than normal.

"Motherfucker!" Fury hissed. "Damnit, Steve! I need your help. You need to get over your shit and man up. I need Captain America!"

"No." He snapped before he realized it. "You want your dancing monkey. You need to grow some fucking balls and call Tony."

"Stark?" Fury sounded surprised.

Once he started yelling, he couldn't stop. "I'm getting tired of your bullshit. If you want us back so much, call Tony." He hung up the phone and immediately felt immense guilt. He didn't think he could possibly feel worse. And then Natasha called.

"I said wait." She sounded tired. And angry. "I didn't say cuss out the operative."

"I didn't mean to…" He said slowly. "I thought maybe… nudge…"

"There's nudging and there's pushing off a cliff."

He sighed and shifted the phone to his other ear. "You said he knew it was his last resort."

"I was working on it, Steve." She said quickly. "They are both stubborn assholes."

"I'm tired of waiting, Nat. I'm tired of sitting around feeling depressed!" He said it. He admitted it.

"That's your own problem."

"Nat…" He stumbled back, physically shocked by the tone in her voice.

"I can't babysit everyone all the time." She snapped loudly. It was the first time Steve had ever heard her do so. "Fury, Tony, Clint, Banner." She mumbled. "All a bunch of whining infants!" She hung up the phone.

Steve had stared at the phone then, willing it to ring. For her to call back. For him to apologize. He didn't mean to upset her. How had he upset her? She was always so… He just…

He went to see Peggy. He needed someone to talk to, someone to help him go over the conversation. Or he needed someone to slap him. But the second he stepped into the building, he knew something was wrong.

"Mr. Thompson!" He was greeted by a nurse. "Dr. Canns wanted a word with you."

He frowned but nodded and followed her to Peggy's doctor's office. The doctor dismissed the nurse and pulled Steve inside. "I was hoping you were coming in." The man said with relief in his voice. "I was considering calling you."

His heart sank immediately. "What happened?"

"One of the orderlies decided it was okay to wear his Captain America hoodie when he took her outside. She was really quiet, wouldn't talk to anyone, practically catatonic. Then the moment he brought her back in, she flipped out. She kept screaming about you, the you-you, not the fake grandson. She's accused every member of the staff of keeping her hostage so she can't save you."

"Shit…" He ran a hand through his hair. "So it's a bad day."

The doctor nodded. "The worst she's had yet. I'm afraid she's going to hurt herself if we can't calm her down."

Steve nodded slowly. "Should I leave?"

The doctor shook his head quickly and grabbed Steve's arm. "I think you should talk to her. Maybe showing her that she doesn't have to save you will snap her back."

Steve nodded quickly. "Of course. You can call me anytime you think I could help her. I'd do anything for her."

They hurried to her room and the doctor dismissed the nurses and orderlies. Once they were alone with her, the doctor approached her bed slowly, his harms up. "Peggy… someone here's to see you."

"No! Hydra demon! Get out! GET OUT!" She grabbed the nearest thing she could, a framed photo on her nightstand, and hurled it at him.

Steve pushed the doctor out of the way and caught the assaulting frame. "Peggy!"

The change was instant. Panicked fury to calm serenity. Her face brightened and she reached for him. "Steve!"

He rushed to her side, setting the frame back in its place, and bent down. He let her throw her arms around his neck. "Peggy…"

She tightened her grip and sobbed against his chest. "I don't know how they got me!"

"Who?"

"Hydra! They're keeping me hostage! I tried to get away! I tried to save you!"

He suppressed a sigh and held her frail body against him. "It's okay, Peggy. You did. You saved me. I'm right here. I'm alright." He sat there, on her bed with her, letting her cling to him for hours. It helped her, it made her feel better. He knew that most likely, she would forget this happened when she woke up tomorrow. She usually didn't remember.

So he ignored his own needs, his own sadness, and listened to Peggy's dementia rattled ramblings. He had loved her once. If things had gone differently… He still loved her. He always would. He owed it to her, helping her anyway he could. He had caused her pain. He owed it to her.

He was lying beside her, holding her against his side with one arm and stroking her hair with the other. His eyes were closed and he was half asleep when she mumbled something. He shifted slightly. "What did you say Peggy?"

She blinked at him slowly, her eyes cloudy with confusion. She blinked again and squinted. "Why didn't you love me enough to come back?"

That took him back. Was she having a brief moment of lucidity? Was she even awake? Had she been dreaming? "I did." He said softly, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm right here. I'll always be here." He wasn't sure if she heard him. Her eyes were closed and her breathing slowed. He waited a few minutes; to be sure she was asleep. Then he reached above the hit and hit the Call button.

A few moments later, a nurse walked in. "She asleep?" The man whispered, relieved. "I'll get Dr. Canns."

Steve gingerly detached himself from Peggy and excused himself. He promised to check on her tomorrow and the doctor promised to call next time she asked for him.

He went home, ate something because his stomach rumbled, and went to bed. He closed his eyes tight, so tight it actually hurt. But it still didn't halt the tears. Curled in a ball on his bed, he cried for the second time that week. It was happening more often. Ever since...

He pulled his pillow over his head and took a deep breath to still his chest. It hurt. It actually ached. His heart. He was alone. So alone. And he just…

A rattling on his nightstand made him lift the pillow. He peaked out from under his cocoon, sniffling a bit. What… The glow of his cell phone lit up the small room. He pushed the pillow and blanket away and sat up. Reaching for the phone, he wiped at his eyes and frowned. He thought maybe he knew the number. Maybe it looked familiar. Maybe. But it wasn't Natasha or Fury. Or Sam or Peggy. And it was after 2 in the morning.

He pushed the phone against his ear. "Hello?" He choked out, trying in vain to squelch the sob that threatened to wrack his entire body.

"Do you want a cat?"

He pulled the phone from his ear and blinked at the screen. He put the phone back to his ear. "What?"

"Do you want a cat?" The familiar voice repeated.

"Who is this?"

There was a pause. "Goddamnit, Steve! What the fuck did you do to it this time?"

Now he was even more confused. "Tony?"

"Yes it's fucking Tony. Phone, Cap."

"Phone?" What the… Oh… "Uh… I… broke it." He admitted, ashamed.

There was a paused on the line, followed by an indignant grunt. "My indestructible model designed for Banner and Thor? In case the Hulk wanted a new chew toy or the lightning God dropped Mjolnir on it?"

Steve tried not to smile at the visuals as he didn't answer.

"Captain Fucking America." Tony muttered. "How the fuck?"

He pulled his pillowed up behind his back and leaned against them. "It was sort of an accident involving my shield."

"How?"

"It's not important." He said quickly. "It's been like a month. Fury gave me a new one."

"So he can keep tabs on you."

Steve didn't say anything again.

"Probably a tracker in it. Or a microphone. Or a body scanner with a magnetic core and a…"

"Tony!" He interrupted. "Why did you call me?"

Tony was silent a second, like he had forgotten. Steve had no doubt that he did actually forget. "Uh… to yell at you about the phone?" He finally said.

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You said something about a cat?"

"Oh yeah!" He said loudly. "Do you want a cat? He's a dickhead."

"The cat?"

Tony groaned. "It keeps pissin' on my suit designs."

Steve was trying to follow Tony. He really was. But he was confused. "What?"

"He was supposed to be litter trained." Tony went on. "Damn kid told me he was. I'm gonna kill him as soon as I find him. I don't remember what pet store I found him in."

"Can't Jarvis just tell you?"

Tony was silent for a second. "I didn't have Jarvis with me?" He said it with an upward inflection, like it was a question. Like it was some deep, dark confession.

Steve was honestly shocked. "You NEVER go anywhere without Jarvis!"

"The damn fucking kid tricked me into the dick head cat!" Tony snapped.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Tony, why do you have a cat?"

"Because Pepper told me to get her a cat. But she was confused because I guess she wanted a dog but she told me cat. So I got her the cat but she still left me. And now I'm stuck with Sir Dickhead Cat because I don't where I got it. Can you return a pet anyways? A used pet?"

"Tony, it's 2 AM here."

"Yeah, I know. Genius. Do you want a dickhead cat or not?"

"Not really." Steve said, glancing around. "My place is too small."

"Fuck." Tony breathed out. "Well… I don't think Jarvis would let me get rid of it anyways. He likes the damn think. I think he's getting a kick out of it. I know it. He's probably been somehow making the cat pee in my work shop."

"Sir!" Steve could just barely hear the AI's distressing voice over the line. "I assure you this is not true!"

"Shut up Jarvis! I'm on the phone!"

"Sir! I really think you should…"

"La la la la la la la la!" Tony said loudly. "I can't hear you!"

Steve couldn't help himself then, he tried to hide it. Tried to cover it with his hand. But the laughter was loud. Really loud.

And it stilled Tony over the line. "Are you laughing at me, Cap?"

He laughed still, another couple minutes, before regaining control of himself. "Never."

"Good, because the only one allowed laughing at me is me. And I do it quite often. Very cathartic."

Steve smiled, really smiled. And it felt good. But it soon faded and he let out a sigh. "I'm sorry about Pepper." Tony was quiet so long that he feared he hung up. "Tony? Tony!"

"Don't yell." He said softly. "I'm right fucking here."

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"I heard you the first time."

"Are you alright?"

He let out a sharp laugh. "It's me. Tony fucking Stark. No, I'm not alright. But…" He paused. Then he snorted and sighed. "Fuck it. I don't think… I actually mind all that much. Makes me sound like an ass." He added quickly. "But I guess it's like… I love her enough to let her go and now she's gone and I don't think I care very much."

"Tony…"

"Honestly… I mean it's like… shit… what is it about you and brutal honesty? It's like seeping through the line and leeching into my brain! Or some shit."

Steve laughed again.

"Look… it's getting a little too touchy-feely for me just now. I'll just see you tomorrow."

He laughed again until what Tony said sunk in. "What?"

"Noon work for you?" Tony asked quickly. "I have a two hour block free."

"For what?"

Tony sighed. "I'm bringing you a new phone." He said it in a duh tone.

"I have a phone." Steve pointed out. Because he did. And it worked fine.

"Yeah, without my number and my face."

"Your face?"

"Yes!" Tony snapped. "When I call you at 2 in the morning, it needs to pop up so you don't waste 20 seconds of my valuable time asking ridiculous questions because you don't know who it is."

"Tony, really. I don't need some complicated contraption that…"

"Sorry, Cap. I think you're breaking up. Must be that shitty Fury approved phone you have. Good thing you've got a new one coming."

"Tony, wait!"

"No! You're taking the damn phone!"

Steve laughed. "Okay but… before you hang up…"

"What Cap? It's really late. I need my beauty sleep."

He rolled his eyes. He felt like reminding Tony that in fact he, Tony, had called him. Steve should have been the one whining about sleep. "My friend, Sam Wilson?"

"Falcon?"

"Yeah, well… not so much anymore. The winkpack thing was destroyed."

"Aw. Falcon got his metal wings clipped. Bring him along." Tony said quickly.

"Really?"

"Sure. I'll have a look at his wings and see what I can do."

"Thanks Tony." He bid goodnight and pulled the phone away from his ear and he smiled again.

Because…

Because he remembered that maybe he wasn't so alone.

Maybe he just needed to be a part of a team again. Maybe Fury and Natasha were right. He did need the team.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Author's Notes:** I wasn't ready to post this yet. There were two more scenes, one of which was yet written, but someone's been PMing me and bugging me so HERE YOU GO! CHAPTER! Don't blame me if the missing scenes seem weirdly placed in the next chapter.


	3. Rise Above or Sink Below

Okay. That user who forced me to post last chapter early before I was ready? THANK YOU! Because those two missing scenes kept getting longer and longer every time I edited. Plus a few things I was going to put in the actual chapter 3 (4 now) seem to fit better with the left over chapter 2 (3 now) stuff. Confusing? YES IT IS! LIVE INSIDE MY BRAIN! SO HAVE SECOND STEVE CHAPTER!

For those that are curious, the two missing scenes are the meeting between Tony, Steve, and Sam; and Steve with his new phone at the end.

**Avengers: Astounded  
****Chapter 3: Rise Above or Sink Below**

It wasn't 4 AM. That much he knew. Every other morning he'd been up for hours by now. Instead, he smile and rolled over, perfectly content to waste a bit more time. He didn't have to meet Tony until noon. He didn't even know where. So until he got a call or text message from the mechanic with the location, he was just going to sleep.

"I'm sorry."

He practically jumped out of his skin as he rolled back over. She was leaning in the doorway, smiling. "Nat? How'd you get in here?"

She shrugged slightly. "I had to apologize."

He stifled a yawn and stretched and pointed towards the phone on his nightstand. "Phone."

"In person." She pushed off of the doorframe and sat on the edge of his bed. "I usually don't… rise to… my emotions." She said straight faced. "It's a defense mechanism I adapted when I was really young."

He sighed as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Nat… you're pretty close to perfect. But you're not. You're human." He ran his hands through his hair, attempting to flatten it down. "You're allowed to feel. You're allowed to make mistakes. You're allowed to live your life."

She smiled a tiny bit and crawled over to sit next to him. No sense of his personal space. "I never thought about all Phil did for us." She admitted softly.

Steve nodded slowly and leaned back. "I wish I'd known him better."

"He was like your biggest fan. The moment you were found… I don't think anyone has ever been so happy."

Steve smiled. And he believed it. He wished he had signed those cards for him.

Natasha continued on. "I just don't know how he put up with all of us. It was easier when it was just Hawk and me. But then Tony… Tony was a handful. And he was mean to Phil."

Steve laughed. "That's just Tony."

She bumped her shoulder against his. "My point is… you all are not easy to handle. And Fury's a bigger baby than all of you."

He leaned against her a moment and shrugged. "So let someone else do it."

She hugged her knees to her chest. She tilted her head and was silent a moment, as if considering. But she finally shook her head. "No. Not yet. Just have to wait a bit longer."

He rolled his eyes and pushed her gently. "For what?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Get up. Get dressed." She jumped off the bed.

"For what, Natasha?"

"I'm hungry. Let's go out for breakfast."

"Nat!" He rolled his eyesagain. He knew it was a lost cause. Whatever she knew, whatever cryptic secret she was keeping, it was kept. She wouldn't reveal it until whatever time it was ready for. So he got up and followed closed behind her. "How's Fury? Should I call and apologize?"

"Probably. But don't." She said, rifling through his closet. No sense of personal space. "Go get showered." She thrust a pile of clothes at him. "I'm hungry." She pushed against him, not moving him of course. But she got her point across.

"For someone who's tired of being mom… you certainly aren't trying to stop."

"Go!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Are you sure this is where he said to meet him?" Sam stared at the empty line of picnic tables.

Steve nodded slowly. He had to admit, it was an odd meeting place. It was completely empty. Probably too cold and too early still. But maybe that was the reason. It was hard to go anywhere when everyone knew who you were. He smiled to himself, suddenly happy that most people recognized the costume and shield, not the man behind it.

Sam shook his head. "The park… just seems…"

"Don't try to understand Tony Stark." Steve sat down at the nearest table and Sam sunk down as well. They chatted a bit as they waited. And waited. And soon, nearly an hour had passed. And still no Tony Stark.

"He's late." Sam whined.

Steve laughed. "He's busy."

"He's really late."

He shrugged. "He's Tony Stark. He's not late. Everyone else is early."

"Damn straight."

Steve flinched as he heard the voice behind him. Of course. His luck the man would show up the second he said something negative. He just should never say anything negative. Ever again.

Tony patted him on the back as he walked around the table and sat on the empty bench. "This time, isn't not my fault. I apparently had a meeting with Pepper I forgot about." He straightened his jacket and shook his head. "She did it on purpose, I just know she did."

"Are you okay?" Steve asked softly, leaning forward slightly. "With Pepper." He added after Tony gave him a blank stare. "With the… break up?"

Tony rolled his eyes and waved him off. "We're not Pepperony anymore. So what?"

"Pepperony?"

"Pepper and Tony. You know… when people smush couple's name together in idiotic and romantic ways. Like two people are one person."

"Oh…" Steve leaned back. "You could have called." He glanced at Sam, who had thus far remained silently watching. He wondered what his new friend was thinking about his eccentric sort of friend.

"No." Tony leaned to the side and fished around in his pocket. He pulled out a thin, sleek smart phone. He set it on the table and slid it towards Steve. "I already had your phone switched over."

Steve pulled the smaller phone out of his own pocket and stared at it. No signal, the display read. He shook his head. "How?"

Tony shrugged. "I'm awesome? Now this one… I just finished it this morning. It's a prototype. My newest superhero model. You can't break it. Like… you can't. Seriously… you break this one, Steve, and you will make it on my permanent shit list."

Steve fingered the phone with a smile. "Why's it so much better than the last one I managed to break?"

Tony leaned back slightly, smiling smugly. "Throw it."

"What?" Steve gasped, rather more dramatically than me meant.

"Throw it." Tony repeated.

"No." Steve shook his head. "You just said not to break it. I don't want on the Stark shit list." He wasn't exactly sure what that entailed but he didn't want to find out.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Just throw the fucking phone, Cap." He snapped.

Steve sighed heavily as he picked the phone up. He didn't want to throw it. He didn't even want to own it. But then again, he had to admit he was a little curious. He glanced around, making sure no one was looking, and gently tossed the phone a few feet from the table.

"Not like that!" Tony snapped quickly. "Like you really mean it! I need to test it!"

The phone flipped end over end in the air but before it touched the ground, tiny replusors opened from the back and it hovered above the ground. It floated momentarily before it zipped back towards them and dropped back in Steve's hand. He stared at Tony. "You built a flying phone?"

Tony shrugged indifferently, like it wasn't anything special. "More of less."

Sam's eyes were wide. And he was staring. "That is so cool!"

Tony turned towards the silent man as if just noticing he and Steve weren't alone. "Who are you?"

"Sam Wilson." He held his hand out.

Tony shook it and nodded. "Falcon."

"Yes."

Tony smiled and clapped his hands. "Where're your wings?"

Sam reached under the table and pulled out a duffle bag. He dropped it on the table.

With one hand, Tony reached for the bag. With the other, he waved the two of them off. "I'll take a look. You two go play phone football."

Steve rolled his eyes as he stood up. But he was smiling. In all the realms of possibilities of today, he never imagined he'd be throwing a phone around, trying to break it.

"What?" Sam asked.

"We're testing the phone."

Sam looked between the two of them. "Wait… what?"

Steve grabbed him and hauled him up. "Give him a moment to do his examination. Here." He dropped the phone into Sam's hand. "Try to break it."

"Is he sure?" Sam looked at Tony. "Are you sure?"

"Silence. Now." Tony had the bag unzipped and was pulling out the torn wing. He turned it over, running his fingers along the tech. "Jarvis." He touched his ear piece. "You getting this?"

"He's sure." Steve insited.

"It just seems wrong trying to break an expensive, one-of-a-kind phone." Sam let out a sigh and dropped the phone. The repulsors once again kept it from crashing into the ground. It spun around and flew towards Steve. For nearly half an hour, Steve and Sam chased the phone around. They threw it at things, threw things at it, and ran away from it. It always used it's replusors to slow its descent or move it away from an impending object. And it always came back to Steve.

"It's calibrated to you." Tony said, watching them and smiling.

Steve pulled up as it hovered in front of his face and dropped into his waiting hand. "To me?"

Tony nodded, standing up. "It'll only listen to you."

"Listen?" Sam questioned.

Tony shrugged. "It's got a very rudimentary AI system built in."

"An AI Tony? In a phone?" Steve shook his head. "I told you I don't need a…"

Tony held up his hands and shook his head. "It's basically just a step up from an iPhone. You've heard of Siri before?"

Steve nodded.

"Like that… only better. And it can come when you call it."

"Because that's what I need. A pet phone."

Tony smiled and picked up the duffle bag. He smiled towards Sam. "Can I take your toy home with me? I promise I'll bring it back tomorrow."

Sam glanced at Steve and received a nod. "Yeah, I guess." He looked back at Tony. "Do you think you'll be able to fix it?"

"No." Tony said seriously. "I know I can fix it. I could fix it right now. But I can make it better. And to do that, I need Jarvis to do some full scans."

"Jarvis…" Sam's eyes widened and he glanced at Steve.

Steve shrugged. He didn't have the words to describe him.

"I read about that. It's for real?"

"It's a he." Tony snapped. "Jarvis." He touched his ear piece and pulled out his phone. "Speakerphone. Meet Sam Wilson."

"Sam Wilson!" The AI repeated. "It's an honor. I have read sir's file on you and I am excited to be able to work with sir on your wingpack."

Sam glanced from the phone to Tony and back. "Uh… thank you… it's nice… to meet you…" He looked back up at Tony. "You have a file on me?"

"Don't think you're special." Tony said, shaking his head a bit. "I have files on everyone that interest me. You're not special."

Sam smiled. "I interest you?"

Tony shrugged. "You interest the Captain. Jarvis!" Tony snapped. The AI had gone quiet. "Jarvis!"

There was a pause before he answered. "Sir, I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"You're busy?" Tony snapped. "Damnit it, Jarvis! Where is it?"

Another paused. "I'm not at liberty to say, sir."

"Jarvis!" Tony turned away from them but the speakerphone was still on. "Keep it out of my workshop! I mean it!"

"U installed a pet door in the door to your workshop."

"He what? I was there an hour ago! Jarvis, I'm holding you responsible."

The AI let out a heavy sigh. "Very well, sir."

Tony shut the phone off and shoved it in his pocket. He spun around, glaring. "I'm going to kill that cat!"

Steve smiled. "No you're not."

Tony groaned. "No, I'm not. But I'm going to enjoy planning it. Falcon, I'll contact you tomorrow with drop off details. Cap, I expect a full report on how you tried to kill your new phone in one week. Use the shield. It gets so much as a scratch, I need to know."

Steve was smiling as he watched him. "Was it Thor or Banner?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Thor. Tried to call him this morning. Finally got a hold of Jane. The stupid colossus was trying to text and fly and dropped it over some mountain range. I need a superhero phone that a superhero can't break." Tony said quickly. "Jarvis, bring the car around."

"Does he ever stop?" Sam asked after Tony hand left.

Steve laughed. "I don't think so." He threw his arm around Sam's neck. "Come on. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

He knocked softly on the opened door. "Can I come in?"

She looked tired. She looked old. He tried not to think about that as she beckoned him in. "Never ask." She said with a smile. "Just come in."

He pulled the chair closer to her bed and sat down. He was glad she was better today.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"For what?"

She glanced away. "I don't exactly remember… just flashes. I threw a frame at Canns. And you laid with me here. I was told I was loud."

Steve bent over and grabbed her hand quickly. "Don't. You have nothing to apologize for. You can't control it."

She smiled and patted his hand on hers. "You're sweet."

He let her go and leaned back, running a hand through his hair. He tried hard not to blush. He was pretty sure he was failing. And he knew he was smiling like an idiot.

"You're happy." She pointed out with a smile.

He shrugged. "Good day."

"What happened?"

"Nothing special."

"Markus Davis Thompson!" She snapped. "You tell your grandmother right now why you're in such a good mood."

He laughed. "Now I have a middle name?"

"Yes." She nodded. "That's how you know grandmother is mad."

He laughed. "Watch this." He pulled his new pet phone out of his pocket.

"You got a new cell phone?" She asked dryly. "The new iPhone?"

He shook his head. "It's the new Stark phone."

"Tony Stark?"

"Watch!" They spent the next hour playing with it. Watching it fly around the room and dodge around things. A few of the nurses and orderlies poked their heads in and asked questions. Steve evaded them as best he could. He was testing new tech for his company. It was all very hush-hush. It was close enough to the truth that he didn't mind lying.

"I want it to listen to me!" Peggy whined after another failed attempt to get it to come to her.

"Uh… phone!" Steve said in a stern voice. "Go to Peggy." The phone lifted off his hand and landed in hers.

She let out a squeal and touched the dark display. "This is fun. How do you turn it on?"

Steve shrugged. "I haven't actually done anything with it other than throw it around. Tony asked for me to try and break it."

"So it's off and it flies. Think of what it might do when it's on!" They both laughed.

"I'm honestly a little scared of what else it might do." He admitted.

She nodded slowly. "So what are you going to call it?"

He glanced up. "Call it?"

She smiled. "You said it's a pet."

"No I didn't." He shook his head.

"You said Tony said it was."

"Tony's insane."

"It comes when you call it." She held it up and wagged it around. "You can play fetch with it. Literally. It needs a name."

"I am not naming my cell phone." He said, shaking his head. "It's a cell phone."

"What's a good pet name? Something generic…"

"Peggy! No!"

"How about Sparky?" She wasn't even listening to him now. "That's a common dog name."

"No!" He snatched the phone back and shoved it in his pocket. "You are not playing with it anymore!"

And she laughed.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Despite his earlier reservations, he smiled as he pulled the phone from his pocket. He stretched out on his bed as he stared at it. He turned it all around, trying to spot a power button. A few more turns and he sighed. "On, you stupid thing!" He snapped at it. The screen lit up suddenly, the Stark Industries logo fading in and out quickly. Steve rolled his eyes. Great. Now he was going to feel foolish, having to talk to the phone.

He knew it was going to be overly complicated. Anything involving Tony Star was going to be overly complicated. And already, this was overly complicated.

Phone, messages, contacts. Maybe it wasn't so hard. He hit the contacts button and was pleasantly surprised. Fury, Hill… all the Avengers, all with pictures. How Tony had gotten them all… Was Fury smiling? How did Thor have an earth phone anyways? He spent half his time on Asgard. Tony's picture of himself, in his trademarked downward Iron Man punch without the suit.

What was surprising… Sam's number was there, as well as Peggy's. "How?" Tony'd only met Sam that day and Steve'd never talked about Peggy with Tony. He hadn't talked to Tony about anything for months. Not since Loki. Not until the random phone call about his cat the night before.

His thoughts were interrupted by a pinging sound. The phone display read, "New Text Message from Tony Stark." Steve stared at it blankly for a moment before touching it.

_Judging by how boring you are I assume you're home now and probably just turning this damn thing on now. So I'll say it again. Don't freak out. It's easy I promise. I made some video tutorials. With my face. They're under the Video app under Photos. If you accidently delete them I can send them again. Enjoy. Stark._

Steve smiled. But he had no intention of watching any tutorial videos. All he needed a cell phone for was… the cell phone capabilities. He didn't need the internet or camera or GPS, radio, calculator, or whatever else foolish thing Tony installed in it. Because Steve was fully expecting some needless, dangerous, untested app like a lazer gun or rocket launcher or…

The display beeped again. "New Text Message from Tony Stark."

_Next time you cry yourself to sleep at 2 in the morning, pick up a phone, Cap._

He stared at it, frozen. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then he hit the reply button and typed, _Okay._

A few seconds later, _Not me. Nat or Sam or someone who gives a fuck about your self-righteous, goody-two shoes spangly ass._

As soon as he read the message, Tony's picture popped up on the display and the phone rang. He hit the answer button.

"That was mean!" Tony said quickly, not waiting for a hello. "It's hard to judge sarcasm and friendly jest in text message form. I also may be drunk."

"May?"

Tony let out a laugh and hung up.

After a few tries, Steve managed to find the text message screen and typed back to him, _Who knew Tony Start had feelings?_

_Stop the presses! Captain fucking America has a sense of humor._

_Stop drinking you drunk. Go to sleep._ He sent the message and lay back against his pillows. He dropped the phone down on the bed beside him and waited for another drunken message. Eventually, he fell asleep. And for the second time in months, his internal clock didn't wake him up.


	4. When I Come Around

This is a fluke. Do not get used to it. There will not be two updates a week again. Unless I do it again. But I won't. Probably not. Well maybe. But no. Actually I'm surprised I'm managing the once a week thing. Because normally I go like a year between chapters on other stories.

**Avengers: Astounded  
****Chapter 4: When I Come Around**

"Tony… this is amazing!" Pepper had to step back and leaned so far that she nearly fell over. And still, she could just barely make out the lit up _Stark Industries_ sign at the top. It was amazing! It was incredible! "But something's missing." She glanced over at him with a smirk.

Tony moved to stand before her and turned to look up at the building. "What?" He whined. "It's bigger, it's better, it's like five blocks from me… you can barely see the other tower… from the bottom floors… the higher you go… it's not my fault the first tower is so tall. Well… yeah it is my fault. I designed it. But this one is bigger."

"Oh I can tell." She straightened up and rubbed at the back of her neck. "I was referring to the sign. You once promised me the next building we built would have my name on it too. And that was before the partnership."

"We were dating then." He mumbled and earned himself and slap on the arm. Slowly, he nodded. "So… the Stark-Potts tower? Seriously?"

"Yes, Tony."

He stared at it for a moment before clapping his hands together and nodding. "Excellent. We'll get that fixed today."

"Today, Tony?" She glanced at him and shook her head. "That's not necessary."

"Why?" He shrugged. "It's finished. You're moving in today."

"Today?" She sucked in a sharp breath and exhaled slowly. Maybe nervously. "So soon?"

"Yes. I need the other tower empty as soon as possible. I need to get started on the remodel."

"For the Avengers." She stated flatly, looking back at the building. "You're really doing that." Maybe there was sadness to her tone.

"Yes I am. Something's coming. We have to be ready."

She spun around towards him. "How do you know?"

He rolled his eyes. "Because something is always coming. Something is always trying to squash the human race. We have to be ready. We have to stop relying on others to save us."

"Why does it have to be you? You're getting too…" She stopped suddenly and looked away.

"Old? You were going to say old, weren't you? I'm getting too old?" He took a deep breath and shook himself. He didn't really want to yell. Well yes. He wanted to yell. But he wanted to not to want to yell. Pepper didn't like the yelling. And he didn't want to chase her off again. So he wasn't going to yell. And he wasn't old. "I've got movers on the way. I've already threatened them. They so much as break a light bulb and I'm buying their company and firing them."

Pepper looked back at her, relief on her face. "Tony, that's a little harsh."

"For what I'm overpaying them?" He laughed. "No. They have until the end of the day."

She smiled and turned back to the building. "I just can't believe you built this in a week!"

He shrugged again. "I said I would." He mumbled.

"I know. But I just can't…"

He didn't really mean to be rude. He didn't. But she just kept rambling on and on about the building and he had things to do. While she was turned, he slowly slipped away and then sprinted down the street and around the corner.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Tony bent over his workbench, fingers flying over his tablet. In front of him hovered a model of the tower, floor to ceiling. He highlighted the section of his workshop and drug it up to the top. "Jarvis… I think we'll move the workshop up to the top floors."

"Why, sir?"

"I should be on the top." He said, leaning back and glancing around at the room. "So when I blow things up, I won't damage the structure of the building."

"Or you could just stop blowing things up, sir."

"Too much work." Tony said, waving him off. He was working on floor plans. Before he invited five people and an organization to move in, he needed a plan. Lots of plans. A lab for Banner. An archery range for Clint. An unbreakable gym for Steve. Something girly for Natasha. Well… she wasn't exactly girly. But she was s girl. So she probably liked something girly. And of course there was Thor. Having never been to Asgard, of course he had no clue how to make a "Thor" room.

Everyone should have their own floor. If only to keep them out of his way. And he needed to expand the kitchen. And living room. And the game room. Damn. This was going to take a while.

He leaned back and rubbed at his eyes. A sigh escaped his lips and he looked at the ceiling. His mind was on the tower when he heard a tiny jingling sound. But he was thinking and he was busy and he didn't have time to figure out what was jingling. "Dum-E! Knock it off!"

The bot beside him had been milling around the table. At his name, he stopped. But the jingling persisted.

Tony let out a groan and jumped up. "Who is ringing? Seriously! One of you! Tapping something or has a bell… I don't know why you have a bell other than to drive me insane!" It didn't stop." I don't care who has it. Just stop and there will be no repercussions. Just stop."

The jingling was silent a moment and then… a tiny, overly fluffy, bright orange fluffball leapt up on the bench beside Tony. It was all hair and whiskers and around his neck, a tiny golden bell hung. It jingled as the kitten scratched at his ear.

"Who gave it a bell?" Tony snapped, looking at the bots around him. None of them moved. He turned back to the cat and pointed an accusing finger at it. "Who gave you a bell?"

"Mrrrow." The cat purred loudly as he swiped playfully once at Tony's outstretched finger. Then he rubbed his back against him.

Tony frowned and snatched his hand back. "Quit it." He snapped. "I'm angry with you. Stop being cute. You are not cute, Dickhead."

In response, the cat lay down and rolled over on his side, his fur standing up on end. He was still purring rather loudly.

Tony glared at it. "Damnit, Jarvis! Who gave him a collar?"

The AI was silent for a second before he answered. "Sir, it was necessary."

"Necessary?" Tony repeated.

"We've been trying to train him all week." Jarvis explained. "We were making excellent progress… until Dum-E lost him."

The bot beeped indignantly.

"We lost him." Jarvis corrected. "What matters… is he had squeezed into one of the air ducts and it took us nearly a day to find him. So U ordered a bell collar for him off the internet."

Tony turned to glare at U. "U ordered a collar? For the cat? A collar? A collar is supposed to help you find the damn thing?"

"He makes a lot of noise with it." Jarvis said.

Tony groaned and leaned against the bench. "Why didn't you tell me? I could put a tracking chip in the cat."

Dum-E beeped loudly and flailed around.

Tony rolled his eyes. "People do it all the time!"

The bot beeped again.

"In the collar then!" He held his hands up to Dum-E, trying to calm him. "I can put a tracker in the collar."

"Sir, you hate the cat." Jarvis said in a tired voice.

Tony was silent for a moment. "No I don't." He said quickly. "I love the cat. It's cute."

"Sir, you don't even call him by his name."

Tony shrugged. "Dickhead suits it better."

"You call him an it, sir."

"Him." Tony said loudly. "I love him. The cat."

"Sir, I can play back the death threat you made just this morning when you found fur in your bed."

Tony opened his mouth and then shut it. Then opened it again. "Because it's everywhere! It sticks to everything! Everything!"

"Sir…"

"Come on! Do you honestly think I'd hurt the Dickhead?" He turned to look at the cat and it was gone. "Where'd it go?"

Jarvis sighed. "Sir, the cat can wait. You want to get these plans done."

"Yes!" Tony grabbed his tablet, the cat already forgotten.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Sir, I have Nick Fury on the phone for you."

Tony set down the collar he'd been tinkering with. He leaned back in his chair and smiled. He should have waited a couple more days. That explosion yesterday had set him back. But he was getting impatient. "Put him through."

"I'd wish you good luck but it seems pointless."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Shut up!"

"Stark?" Fury snapped.

"Not you." He said quickly. "Fury! I'd like a meeting."

Fury sighed. "What do you want Stark? I don't fucking have time for your shit."

Tony smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Meeting with you. Today if possible."

There was a paused. "Just you?"

"Yes."

"Alone? With you?" He paused again. "No fucking way."

Tony gasped overly loud. "Oh Nick! I'm hurt. You don't trust me."

Fury didn't miss a beat. "No. I don't."

Tony tilted his head to the side, considering. "What if I bring someone you like with me?"

Fury was silent for a moment. "Who?" He asked suspiciously.

"Uh…" Tony's brain raced. Pepper didn't really know him and she was probably busy. Natasha wouldn't help him. Rhodey wasn't a fan of Fury. "Steve." He settled on. The Captain wouldn't say no. He had a pathological need to say yes to helping anyone.

Fury laughed sharply. "You and Steve Rogers want a meeting with me?"

"You sound surprised. You and the Cap have a fight?"

Fury exhaled loudly. "Three. You have 15 minutes. You know where my new office is?"

"Yes."

Fury growled and hung up on him.

"That was rude. Call Cap." He mulled over the design of the new pet doors he was going to install as the phone rang. He wondered if he could implement a thumb print scanner and teach Dickhead to use it. He glanced over at the sleeping cat, draped over Dum-E's base and shook his head.

"Hey Tony." Steve said as he picked up the phone.

Tony smiled. "Hey Cap."

"How do you turn on the speakerphone?" Steve muttered over the line. "Oh… say the word speakerphone apparently."

Tony drummed his fingers on the table as he listened to him. The tapping seemed to wake the sleeping cat. Tony watched as the thing yawned and jumped up beside him. Absentmindedly, he reached out to scratch its ears. "Cap? Are you having a stroke?"

"What?" He laughed. "No, Peggy's here. She wanted to say hello."

She let out a squeal. "Tony Stark!"

"Miss Carter." He said stiffly.

"I have asked you and asked you over the years. Call me Peggy."

His hand dropped and the cat let out a frustrated meow. "Yes Miss Carter." He squirmed a bit and sat up straight in his chair. He had known her his whole life. She had been a friend of his father. The countless hours he had spent listening to both of them talk about… "Steve, I have a favor." He said quickly.

Steve laughed loudly. "I'm still trying to kill the phone, I swear. Aren't I Peggy?"

She let out a giggle. "Oh it's just the cutest little thing, Tony."

"It's a phone." Steve said, suddenly serious. "It's not cute."

"Hush, Steve." Peggy said sternly. "Tony dear. Let me know when they go on the market. I must have one."

Tony's hand hovered over the orange fluffball for a moment. Then he shooed him off. "I'll… uh… send you one tomorrow."

"Hell yes!"

"Peggy!" Steve laughed.

Tony rolled his eyes. This was supposed to be a short conversation. He'd ask. Steve'd say yes. Then he'd get back to work on the cat doors. And the collar. And he still needed to finish the rewriting. "Favor, Steve."

"Oh yes. Of course. What do you need?"

"I need a meeting with Fury and he won't see me unless you're there."

"Me?" Steve asked slowly. "I'm not sure that's the best idea at the moment Tony. I may have… yelled at him last week. He hasn't talked to me since."

Tony shrugged as he watched the cat, who had curled up to sleep just a foot from him. "He trusts you."

"He doesn't trust you."

"Yes, Steve. That's exactly where I was going. Thank you for so kindly voicing it."

"Sorry! I didn't mean to…" He was stuttering.

Tony laughed. "I'll pick you up at a quarter to three."

"I'll be here." Steve said.

Peggy sighed over the line. "Oh if only they'd let me out of here! I'd love to go and give Fury a piece of my mind for all that underground Hydra shit."

Steve started laughing. "Peggy, you were a member of SHIELD long before him"

"Are you calling me old, boy?"

Tony listened to them bicker for a few minutes before he hung up the phone. At some point he figured Steve would remember the speakerphone capabilities of his phone. And it would be funny. He glanced over at the sleeping cat on the workbench beside him. "Hey!" He picked up his pen and leant over to poke it. "Hey. Wake up. We've got work to do."

All the bots immediately perked up and rolled towards him.

"For the last time…" Tony started as the cat stretched and rubbed against his hand. "I will not hurt the cat."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Right on time for once, Tony arrived at Peggy's nursing home. He had to be on time. He had an important agenda. Really important. It had to be perfect! He pulled in the parking lot and rolled down the window as he spotted Steve at the front door.

Steve walked down the steps and towards the car, waving. "Want to come in and say hi?"

"Another time." Tony mumbled through the open window. "Just get in."

Steve shook his head. "I have my bike. I'll follow you."

"No." Tony reached over and opened the door. "Get in. Jarvis will take care of your bike."

Steve rolled his eyes as he slid in the car beside him. "I won't even ask how."

Tony shrugged. "Probably the suits."

Steve laughed. "Do you do anything normal?"

"Define normal?"

They pulled into the parking lot of a row of shabby one-room offices. Shabby was probably too good a work to use. Dilapidated. Decrepit. Ramshackle. That was a good one. Ramshackle! Tony stared out the window and let out a long, loud sigh. Fury let it get this bad instead of just calling him? Was he really that bad? That hard to get along with?

Steve stared out the window and shook his head. "This has to be wrong. You sure this is the place? It all looks abandoned."

"This is the place." Tony said, pointing towards the door of the one of the end. A crude sign said Fury on it.

"Oh. I… stand corrected. Clearly it's not abandoned."

Tony shrugged.

"So… what's… this about?" Steve asked way too slowly and cautiously.

Tony looked at him sideways and smiled. He didn't answer as he opened the door and slipped out. Steve followed and they walked towards the office together. Tony knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hollered Fury.

Tony gritted his teeth as he swung the door open. "Fury! This is awful! Horrible! Horrendous! The worst building I've ever set eyes on." He said quickly. "How can you expect anyone to do any sort of business in here? How can you expect anyone to take you seriously? It's just appalling!"

"Thank you for your endearing support Stark." Fury grumbled dryly. He sat at single desk in the small room, hunched behind an aged computer. "I'd say have a seat… except there aren't any."

"I have a proposition…" Tony started slowly and then shook his head. He had a speech all rehearsed in his head. But now, looking at Fury sitting in this shitty, tiny room, he was angry. Why didn't the man just ask him? He should have asked him. "Look… I'm just going to cut to the chase. I want the Avengers."

Fury pushed the keyboard away and looked up at Tony. "You what?"

"I want the Avengers." Tony repeated.

Fury glanced between the two of them and Steve smiled. "What exactly does that mean?" Fury asked slowly.

Tony rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I want to own the Avengers! Well… not own-own. Like finance. All of them can move into the original Stark's tower. We can work together again and become a team. A real team. I'm in the process of converting the majority of the tower into living quarters while retaining the bottom levels as offices for your base. I've moved Stark Industries into the new Potts tower."

Steve glanced at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Potts tower?"

Tony shrugged. "Pepper wanted her name on it."

Fury stared at them blankly for a moment. Finally, he shook his head. "You want to run the Avengers?"

Tony shook his head quickly. "No. No, no, no, no. No!" He laughed. "Finance. Tech. Gadgets. Merchandise. I had some ideas for some interactive action figures…"

Steve nudged Tony slightly.

He glanced over at the Captain gratefully. He was getting sidetracked and ahead of himself. He did that a lot. It was easy. "You remain 'in charge.'" Tony said, using air quotes. "Cap here stays fearless leader. And I get to be second."

Steve laughed. "Second?"

"Hey!" Tony threw up his arms and pouted a bit. "I'm paying for it so I get higher rank that the others. Just be happy I'm not changing my named to Captain Man… wow! That's a bad name. Captain Iron?" He shook his head.

Steve smiled and crossed his arms and leaned back a bit.

Fury ignored Tony for a moment and looked at Steve. "What do you think?"

Steve shrugged. "I think you're crazy you didn't go to him before." He paused and shook his head. "Please don't tell Natasha I said that!"

"Say yes." Tony urged.

Fury stood up and shook his head. "I can't without talking to the rest of the team, Stark."

"Natasha and Clint are on board." Steve said quickly.

Fury frowned. "They are?"

Tony sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. How had everyone somehow read his mind? Had they all been thinking about it? For how long? And why did no one ask him before now? Why did they all trust him enough to let him handle it and yet Fury didn't? "I talked to Thor last week. As long as he and Jane can both come and go, he's in. And Banner and I discussed something similar a year ago."

Fury seemed to be hesitating. Looking for some other excuse. "Hill?"

Yeah. Excuse. Tony stepped closer to Fury, his eyes narrow. "Look, you don't have to agree. I can do this without you. The government wants this whole Hydra funding SHIELD thing covered up. They'd sell all the rights and patents and all the bullshit to me without any hesitation." He smiled smugly and crossed his arms. "And I know because I already so own everything. Technically… I already own you. Asking you is just a formality."

Steve's jaw fell open. "Tony!" He gasped.

Tony glanced at Steve and stepped back. He held up his hands and shrugged. "Fine. You don't want my money or tower. I'll sign SHIELD over to you. But honestly. How long have you been trying to get funding? How much longer will you stick to your pride? We're still Avengers without you. But you're not SHIELD without us."

"TONY!" Steve snapped louder, grabbing his arm. "Sir, please excuse him. He's not himself. He's going through a bad breakup and it's affecting his mind."

"Fuck that! There's nothing…"

Steve yanked him towards the door. "We'll discuss this and get back to you with a much nicer proposal delivered in a more polite way."

"Fuck you…"

"Shut up!" Steve pushed him through the door and pulled it gently closed behind him.

Tony stumbled a bit and righted himself. He straightened his jacket and brushed himself off. "What the hell, Cap?"

"No." Steve said, grabbing his arm and spinning him around. "What the hell Tony?"

Tony smiled as he pushed the super solider off him. "That's a bad word, Cap."

Steve rolled his eyes and fought back a smile. "Can't you shut up for a minute? Do you know how important this is?" He grew serious. "How much some of us need this? And you joke about it and blow it off and attack Fury. We need him!"

Tony stared at him a moment. Steve was serious. Like really, really serious. It was important to Tony, of course. But it seemed really, really important to Steve. "No we don't." He said softly. "We have you."

"I'm not Fury!" Steve snapped. "And Nat isn't Phil!"

Tony tilted his head a bit. "What does that mean?"

The door behind them opened slowly and Fury stood inside the doorframe. He was angry, that was clear. Just how much, Tony wasn't sure. Fury stepped away from the door and slammed it behind him. "Stark, you're an ass." He yelled. "When can I see it?"

A huge smile spread across Tony's face. "Is that a yes?"

"You're an ass." Fury repeated. "Yes."

"Two days." Tony said, still smiling like an idiot. "I have some rewiring to do."

"That'll take two days?" Steve asked.

Tony shoved his hands in his pocket and looked up. "I have a lot of rewiring to do… I blew out the electrical system to a couple floors when I tried to teach the cat to use a thumb print scanner."

"Tooooony!" Steve stressed the word, sounding devastated. "You didn't kill the cat, did you? Please, please tell me you didn't!"

Fury gaped at Tony. "Who the fuck gave you a cat?"

Tony glared at them both. "The cat is fine! You can see for yourself in two days! I swear!"

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah, you'll just go out and get another cat. I don't know what it looks like."

Tony rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. "Jarvis! Tell them I did not kill the cat."

The AI sounded amused. "Sir has not killed the cat."

Tony smiled smugly.

"Successfully." He added.

"Jarvis!" Tony snapped.

He continued on. "I have him on record threatening and plotting to do so 463 times."

"Stupid Jarvis!" He shoved the phone in his pocket. "The cat is alive!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Author's Notes:** I've had a couple people ask about the length of the story and when Steve and Tony will start getting together. The story will be long. Loooong. And it'll be a few chapters until the kissing scene from the summary. And even longer until they start getting it on.


	5. Every Light in the House is On

I didn't get this out on time because I pulled a muscle in my right hand and can't really hold a pen or type well. And wrapping it makes it harder to write/type. So it was very slow going.

**Avengers: Astounded  
****Chapter 5: Every Light in the House is On**

"Is anyone allergic to cats?"

They were gathered in front of the Stark Tower, each with a bag or two. It was moving in day! Steve smiled, Natasha looked indifferent, and the rest were a mix of confusion and curiosity. Fury was quickly turning to pissed off. He had requested a private tour before everyone moved in. Tony had agreed. But when he showed up…

"What is cat?" Thor asked confused, eliciting a quick smile from Natasha.

Tony paused, considering for a second how to answer. "A tiny fluffy creature that has no purpose other than to annoy."

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Thor seemed to accept this. He nodded slowly and crossed his arms. "What reason is there for you to ask?"

"Dum-E has a cat." Tony said with a nod. Thor still looked at him blankly, as did most of the rest. "Right…" Tony said slowly. Maybe this tour thing was going to be harder than he thought.

"Get on with it Stark!" Fury snapped.

Tony held up his hands and stepped back. "Touchy, touchy."

"STARK!"

Tony smiled, pleased with himself. "Come on in then. The doors run on security codes." He pointed to the keypad. "All of them. The whole building. I've got everything coded but I'll need Jarvis to do some scans of each of you to implement them." He input a series of numbers and the doors swung open. He led them all inside and the doors slammed shut. "So you can't leave until I do."

Clint turned around and touched the handle.

"You are not permitted to leave." The voice that spoke was not that of Jarvis. It was slightly higher pitched and more robotic.

"That is Jeffrey." Tony said, pointing towards the ceiling. "A crude, basic copy of Jarvis."

Fury groaned and threw up his arms. "Now there're two of them?"

Tony glanced around the empty space. "Jarvis has his hands full." He shrugged. "He runs everything. Jeffrey is wired only to this portion of the tower. The office part. He'll take some pressure off Jarvis but if there's something he can't handle, Jarvis will intervene and take over."

Fury pushed past him, Hill following on his heels close behind. "Stark. Is there a conference room in the building?"

In answer, Tony pointed towards the ceiling. "Jeffrey can give you a tour."

Fury nodded and cocked a weird half smile that looks creepy. "Actually, I think I'd prefer that. I want everyone back down here in two hours. We have a lot to discuss."

"Aw dad! I dun wanna go to school!" Tony wailed loudly as Fury and Hill walked down the hall. Tony straightened up and pointed towards the elevators. "Well come on. Sooner we get this over with, sooner I can get back to work ignoring you all." There were two elevators, side by side. Natasha slipped in first, Clint, Thor, and Banner behind her. Tony shook his head as he watched them all try to squish together. "There are two elevators."

"You are small." Thor said, reaching for him. "You will fit."

Tony jumped backwards and quickly slipped into the empty one.

"Race you!" Clint called as the door to the first one shut.

Tony rolled his eyes and banged his head against the side of the elevator. He wondered why he was doing this. Again. "Jeffery, slow the elevator's ascent. Like a lot. Keep the doors shut."

"What floor sir?" The voice asked dryly.

Tony stopped and sighed. "Top. My workshop. Jarvis will stop them.

"Yes, sir."

Steve stepped towards the elevator, coming into view. "Not a very fair race."

Tony snatched his arm and pulled him inside. "Just get in here and we can win."

Steve stumbled, righted himself and smiled. "Kids."

"He started it!" Tony whined as the doors slid shut and they began to move.

"I thought Jarvis was like infinite." Steve said, glancing over at him. "He ran your home, your office, all your vehicles, suits, and who knows what else and suddenly you need a second?"

Tony smiled and shrugged. Jarvis was more than a voice. He was more than a computer program. More than a personal slave. He was family. Friend. Brother. Father.

"So why'd you really make a second Jarvis?" Steve prodded.

"I don't like the idea of Fury bossing him around. Jarvis is…" Tony opened his mouth, closed it, and shrugged. He left the statement open ended.

Steve let out a laugh and nodded.

They were getting closer to the top floor. And there had been something Tony had wanted to say to the Captain. He sighed and looked down at the floor. "Hey… uh… I wanted to apologize for the other day." He said slowly, getting well acquainted with the color of the floor tiles. "I don't always think before I speak. Okay, I never think before I speak." He tilted his head to the side. Actually, he hated the floor tiles. "But I was serious. I mean I am serious. Jarvis, quick note. Remind me later I hate the floor tiles in here."

Steve's smile widened as he tried to suppress a laugh and he nodded. "I know you're sorry. And I know you're serious." He clapped him on the back. "None of us would be here if you weren't."

Tony pitched forward but caught himself. "Watch it, Cap." But he laughed and shook himself and glanced over. "And you're really okay with just dropping everything and moving in basically with a bunch of strangers? I mean… how well do any of us really know each other?"

Steve laughed and then he shrugged. "My last apartment was funded by SHIELD. And bugged. After that I found the smallest place I could and I tore it apart. I searched every inch of that place because that will not happen to me again. So no. I'm not leaving anything behind. The idea of living with all of you and having Jarvis watching over… makes me feel safer than the thought of going back there alone."

Tony nodded slowly and turned towards the door as it opened. The revelation didn't sit well with him. Clearly what had happened to Captain America had affected him more than Tony had realized. And that could jeopardize everything he was trying to do now. If Steve wasn't okay… if he wasn't ready… if they didn't have their Captain…

He stepped out and looked around. "Uh… Jarvis? Where is everyone?"

"Still trapped in the elevator, sir."

"Oh… well let them out already."

The door opened smoothly and Bruce was the first to stumble out. He righted himself and glared at Tony. "That was a bad idea."

Tony pointed an accusing finger at Clint. "He started it!"

Bruce rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I hate elevators."

"There are stairs." Tony said, pointing to the stairwell door. "Lots of stairs. Like a lot. Go ahead and take them. But you'll be spending all your time getting well acquainted with them."

Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Just saying… I should ride alone." He mumbled.

Tony rolled his eyes and waved him off. He turned towards the rest of the group, who were in varying stages of laughter, and gestured for them to follow him.

"This is my room." He said turning around and waving his arms as they stepped inside in inner sanctum. "This is my workshop. Please stay out. Unless you come in. In that case, please be careful and don't touch anything. Or just be really careful when you touch things. A lot of this stuff shouldn't be touched. By anyone. Like ever." He turned a bit and pointed towards the wall where his bots sat at their charging stations. "Dum-E, U, Butterfingers… these are the Avengers." He turned back to the waiting group. "Avengers, there are the bots."

Each bot beeped and rotated their 'arms' in a waving fashion.

Tony continued on quickly without giving anyone a chance to comment or question. He pointed at Dum-E and waved him forward. "Where is it?" The bot beeped. "Get it up here. I only want to do this once."

Dum-E beeped and waved and turned for the workbench. He drug an orange remote along the top closer towards him and hit a few buttons.

Tony stepped towards the center and clapped his hands together. "Jarvis, map of the tower."

"Yes, sir."

The hologram of the tower appeared in the center of the workshop. He spent exactly 60 seconds explaining the floor layouts, the safety exists and the aerial doors for those with flight capabilities… so Thor. He explained about Jarvis, how he ran everything and anything they needed - food, soap, hair bows, whatever - Jarvis would order. And he spoke quickly. Very quickly. All of them stared at him blankly as he finished and spun around.

"Could you repeat that?" Clint asked. "Like all of that?"

"Slowly." Natasha added.

Tony considered for a mere second before shaking his head. "No. Ask Jarvis."

The AI sighed. "Sir is lazy and correct. I am at your service whenever you need me."

The elevator in the hall opened and closed and a moment late, a jingling orange furball streaked through the workshop. He skidded to a stop beside Dum-E and jumped up on his base. He rubbed against the metal bot, purring loudly, and Dum-E beeped excitedly.

Tony crossed his arms and smiled smugly as he turned to look at Steve. "See? That cat is alive."

"Tony…" Steve shook his head slowly. "that's not exactly a cat."

Tony turned to look at it. "Really? I wondered if it was some weird hybrid or something. Like a chinchilla. It's way too fluffy."

The cat perked up and jumped up on the workbench. He sat up straight and curled his tail around his legs.

"That's not what I meant." Steve said. "He's tiny."

Tony turned around. "I'm not starving it!" He snapped. "I swear! Dum-E feeds it plenty."

"He's a kitten, Tony. A baby." Steve stepped closer and reached out to pick him up. "He can't be more than 6 months old."

"Based on my scans…" Jarvis started. "7 months and 1 week."

Steve rolled his eyes as he stroked the fluffy back. "You've been threatening to kill a baby, Tony. A baby."

Tony stepped closer and poked the purring cat in Steve's arms. "Are you sure? There's so much fur." He shrugged. "I just thought Dickhead was small."

"Dickhead?" Natasha asked. "That's his name."

Tony shrugged. "He's a dickhead."

Thor crossed his arms and leaned back slightly, confused. "This is a proper term for a pet?"

"No." Steve said flatly. "Jarvis, what's his real name?"

"Sir never officially named him." Jarvis answered.

"I did too!" Tony snapped. "Dickhead."

"The paperwork sir has lists the name the pet store gave him."

Tony looked up and flailed his arms. "Jarvis! Don't say it!"

"Sorry sir." He didn't exactly sound sorry. He sounded amused. "Mr. Fluffles McCutiekins."

Natasha piqued an eyebrow and Clint actually giggled. Thor frowned slightly. "Is this a more suitable name?"

"No!" Tony snapped. "No one is allowed to call him that! It means nothing! Just something someone's kid slapped on him. It's stupid."

"You're just so cute and fluffy!" Steve cooed, completely ignoring Tony's outburst. The cat perked his ears. "I'm calling him Fluffy. He likes it."

"Traitorous Dickhead!" Tony grumbled.

"Greetings new friend Fluffy!" Thor boomed as he reached out to pet the tiny cat's head.

"Get out of my workshop! Now!"

The whole group laughed as Tony flailed his arms and attempted to herd them towards the elevators. He directed them all to their own floors and left them to their own explorations. He was already regretting this. A lot. Why had he done this? He collapsed onto the couch in the living room and leaned back. His eyes on the ceiling, he let out a loud sigh. "Jarvis, why did I go this?"

"Team building, sir. You wanted to be on the team."

"I did?" He groaned and draped an arm over his eyes. He hadn't actually slept for two days. He needed to remember to sleep. Sleep was important. Yes. Very. It was very, very…

Sometime later, Jarvis' voice roused him. "Sir, Steve Rogers is on his way down. He's looking for you and I believe he's lost. Should I help him find you?"

Tony opened his eyes slowly and attempted – and failed – to suppress a yawn. "Yeah, go ahead. Not like I could hide from him. Actually, I probably could. But I'm too tired to play hide and seek now."

A few minutes later and he was no longer alone. Steve walked slowly towards him, smiling and relieved. He still held the cat in his arms. And he was asleep. Damn sleeping cat.

"Why are you carrying it?" Tony pulled himself up on the couch, sitting straight.

Steve glanced down at the sleeping cat. "He fell asleep."

"So what?"

Steve shrugged. "I didn't want to wake him."

Tony rolled his eyes. "It's a cat. You set it down and it'll curl up and go right back to sleep. You could poke it every ten minutes and it'll still fall back asleep."

"Tony! Quit poking the cat!"

"It's my cat!"

"I think he's Dum-E's cat."

Tony shrugged and yawned again. "Dum-E's mine, ergo, my cat."

Steve sunk down on the couch beside Tony. He cat yawned and stretched and jumped over to Tony's lap. And Tony picked him up and dropped him back on Steve. "No, Dickhead. Get Steve all furry." He leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes.

"Tony…" Steve said quietly and slowly.

Tony let out a loud sigh and opened his eyes. "What?"

"It's too much."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is." Steve insisted. "You wasted too much money."

"Wasted?" He glanced over at the super solider and laughed. "Cap, I saw the SHIELD gym you used to train in. I helped design it. I've seen what you can do to training equipment. Building stronger equipment actually saves me money in the long run. And I can then later, after you've thoroughly tested everything, I can sell it to… whoever needs stronger equipment."

Steve rolled his eyes. "It's too much."

"No it's not!" Clint practically flew into the room. He hopped over the back of the couch and squeezed himself between Steve and Tony. He earned an angered mew from the cat and he laughed. "Sorry little guy."

Tony pushed him and scooted as far away as the couch would allow.

"Tony, dude. You are my new best friend."

Natasha leaned over the back of the couch over them. "He likes the archery range."

Tony jumped. "Damn, Nat. Make some noise when you sneak up on people."

"Yeah!" Clint said excitedly. "This place is awesome!"

"My room is pink." Natasha said deadpanned. "Everything is pink."

"Pink?" Steve repeated.

"She's a girl." Tony said. "You're a girl." He repeated, looking at her.

"Yes, I am." She stared at him.

He looked away and shrugged. "Fine. I don't do girl well. Tell Jarvis whatever colors you want and he'll get the bots down there to fix it."

She nodded and slipped around to the front of the couch. She sat down beside Steve on the arm of the couch. She bent over his lap and brushed her fingers along the sleeping cat's spine.

"On every floor, there are couches. If you want bigger ones, I'll gladly get them. Just get off…"

"Man of Iron!" Thor's voice boomed as he stepped off the elevator. "I am most pleased with my new home."

"Do you even have another volume?" He asked and Thor smiled. Tony sighed and stood up.

"Sir, I've been asked to remind you about Fury's meeting."

He glanced down at his wrist. "I'm not wearing a watch." He announced oddly. "Where is my watch?"

"Under your bed, sir."

"Ah. Yes." Tony nodded as if that was the correct place for it. "Where's Banner?"

"In the lab you constructed for him."

"Tell him to meet us downstairs." He clapped his hands together and pointed towards the hall. "Last meals, anyone?"

"Don't be a baby." Clint said, getting up.

Steve shifted the cat as he stood up and Tony shook his head. "No. No, no, no." Tony pointed to the cat. "It stays here. Dum-E will flip out."

"I was putting him down." Steve said as he turned and set the cat on the couch.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"This place is awesome." She unknowingly repeated what Clint had said shortly before. Maria Hill sat beside Fury in the large meeting room, a huge smile on her face. She could barely contain her enthusiasm. It appeared as if she was actually trying.

"It is adequate." Fury said stiffly.

Tony rolled his eyes as he sat down. He bit back an angry retort as Steve sat beside him. He really should try to play nice. He really needed to play nice. Banner took the seat on his other side. The good guys trying to box him in. So he really should play nice. Natasha, Clint, and Thor took the seats on the other side.

"In this room… sits all the remnants of SHIELD and the Avengers. You were all selected…" His gaze settled on Tony for a split second longer than was polite. "But as Mr. Stark so carelessly pointed out to me… we can't be associated with SHIELD any longer."

"You'll always be SHIELD." Tony said smugly. Well… that whole nice thing didn't last long, did it? Steve elbowed him and he rolled his eyes and leaned back. "Naptime. Wake me when you're done yapping."

"Stark!"

He waved his hands.

Fury grumbled and said something under his breath that Tony missed. He was going on and on about teamwork and leadership and something about… oranges? Or space suits? Did he say poodle?

At some point, someone elbowed him for like the millionth time and his chair rocked backwards, nearly tipping. His chair was steadied and he was elbowed. Again. And Steve was pissing him off. He pushed the stronger man's hands off his chair and opened his eyes. "I'm sleeping!" He snapped.

"You're snoring!" Steve snapped back.

"We're discussing name options." Bruce leaned over and whispered.

"Name?" Tony snapped awake instantly. "We're the Avengers. We don't need a new name."

"We are half Avengers and half SHIELD agents." Fury pointed out. "Former. We need something new."

"No." Tony shook his head. He liked the name Avengers. He wanted the name Avengers. He paid for the name Avengers.

Fury was glaring at him. "Stark, I'm in charge."

"Well… he's Captain." Tony said, pointing sideways at Steve. "Call it, Cap."

Steve shrugged. "If Fury thinks it's a good idea…"

"What does Steve think?" Tony interrupted him.

"Steve thinks Tony should be quiet and let Fury talk."

"What fun you two are." Thor said, slapping the table loudly. "Entertaining."

Natasha smiled for a split second and Clint spun an arrow in his head, seemingly bored. "Something shorter." The archer said suddenly. "Strategic Homeland Intervention – Enforcement and Logistics Division was always a mouthful when you had to explain to people who didn't know it. And that was a lot."

"What about…" Tony started slowly. "Shield Taskforce… Avengers Really Kickass."

"So… STARK." Fury shook his head.

Tony smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Then I don't have to change the whole sign. On the building. Since it's my building."

"Dude, that still has the word SHIELD in it." Clint whined. "You try to explain it, and the explanation is even longer. We need short. Like Avenger Agent… Assemble…" He shook his head as he said it.

Tony shook his head. "Triple A is a car thing."

"I know that!" Clint snapped. "But you know what I mean. Short."

Fury slammed his hands down on the table. "NO!" He yelled. "We are MASK. Multi Avenger Shield Kinetic."

"Dude! Still SHIELD!" Clint snapped.

"That sounds stupid." Tony shook his head. "What the fuck's that supposed to mean?"

"Fix it, Stark."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Tony sat in his workshop, absentmindedly petting the cat in his lap as he went over plans for a new Quinjet. It was early the next morning. The first night all of them under the same roof, and Tony still hadn't slept. He had a sign to fix and a jet to build and he still never finished that last suit and Jeffery needed an upgrade because he had no sense of humor and Tony wanted to see Fury's head explode.

Tony rubbed at his eyes. He was beginning to see double. That was probably a bad sign. He really should sleep more.

"STARK!"

Tony could hear his screaming voice actually ringing through the glass doors and walls. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Let him in, Jarvis."

Nick Fury stomped inside, clearly making as much noise as he could. He was angrier than Tony had ever seen him. Opps. "The building says ASS. Why does the side of the building say ASS?"

The cat jumped up and started hissing. Tony smiled, proud, and patted him. "Dum-E, come get Dickhead." The bot wheeled closer and the cat jumped on him. Tony turned and smiled up at Fury. "It doesn't. It says A.S.S. With dots. Avenger SHIELD Selective. It was your idea."

He stared at him blankly like he was about to explode. "There are no periods." He literally spat out. "It says ASS. In giant lit up letters!"

"Ah." Tony nodded slowly. "Jarvis! Get that crew back here. We need some periods."

"Sir, I seem to recall pointing this very matter out…"

"Shut up!" Tony snapped quickly. "Just get them to fix their mistake! Tell them I'll pay them double."

"You were already paying them double to work during the night."

"Triple. Whatever, just get them here before Fury's head explodes."

"Yes sir."

"The building can't say ASS, Stark! Kids see the building!"

"What if it's in a vertical line? With periods?"

"STARK!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Author's Notes:** Next month may be slow. Boss is taking a long vacation. And even though I'm not a manager, he likes to pretend I am. "I'm trusting you to keep things under control and make sure stuff gets done." All the responsibly without the title or money.


	6. Erase Myself

I recently began watching Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. It has put a small dent in my Hulk logic. I was basing everything on the few Hulk scenes in the single Avenger's movie. And I will have to continue to do so. Because my Hulk logic is pretty much the entire basis of the plot. The main plot-plot. I'll explain in a few more chapters, once it gets brought up in the story. For now… I'm working my way through EMH's. And then Ultimate Spiderman. Because I love the idea of Spiderman in SHIELD. Haha. And the X-Men. So from this point on, there will be cameo's. But still, I follow the Avengers, Iron Man, and Captain America movies. With like maybe 5% influence from EMH's. Because I am now in love with Wasp.

Also, while working on this, I began to fear that I was focusing too much on Tony's cat and Steve's phone. And then I thought… they make me laugh.

**Avengers: Astounded  
****Chapter 6: Erase Myself**

"Call it, Cap." Iron Man's voice rang in his ears over their communication channel. He glanced up and could just barely make out the red and gold of the armor.

"Do we all have to be here?" Hawkeye whined seconds later. "Do any of us have to be here? Really?"

"Yes!" Captain America answered. "We treat every small assignment like it's the end of the world. It's good practice."

"Please hold all stupid questions until the mission is over." Iron Man said in a very stewardess voice. "Call it, Cap."

"Hawkeye, eyes on the perimeter. Iron Man, you've got the sky. Widow, find a way in through the back. You've got the kid. I'll check for hostages. Thor… babysit the Hulk. No smashing!"

Hawkeye laughed and was quickly cut off. "Shut up!" Iron Man snapped.

"Cool it, guys." Captain America let out a soft sigh as he watched Widow sneak out of sight. Thor gave him a thumbs up as he held his arms up in front of a very deflated looking Hulk. "He's a 14 year old scared kid."

Iron Man laughed. "He's robbed 6 banks in the last month."

Maybe so… but he still was a kid. "Did you find out yet if he's one of Xavier's yet?"

Iron Man paused for a second before speaking slowly. "Not exactly."

"What's that mean?"

"They put me on fucking hold!"

Captain America let out a laugh and shook his head. "Be nice. Let us know when you find out the verdict."

"Will do, Cap. Go get him."

"Widow's already on it." Captain America exchanged a quick reassuring word with the police officers before slipping into the bank. The lobby was empty. So good. No hostages. He didn't expect any. The first couple of robberies weren't even realized until long after. The last time the kid had tripped and opposed himself on the way out. This time? The kid had burst through the doors and announced he was there to rob it. Like he was trying to get caught. Maybe he was…

"Look, kid." He turned slowly, taking in every inch of the room and wondering if the kid was there. "We don't want any trouble. You come out now and give yourself up, and we can help you. You don't have to…"

"Cap!" Iron Man interrupted him. "Finally got through to the school. He's not one of theirs but they're interested. They're sending a team to get him. They can track him once they get closer."

Cap nodded slowly, even though he was alone in the lobby. "They want us to back off?"

He was silent for a beat. "They didn't say that exactly. Just that they'd take over."

Cap considered for a moment. But he wasn't one to abandon a mission. Even if, to quote Hawkeye, it was stupid. "Widow, report."

"I got him." There was a hint of laughter in her voice.

"What? Already?"

"Fucking shit!" Hawkeye whined loudly. "See? Next time, I'm staying home."

"Shut up, Hawk!"

Captain America let out a sigh. "Bring him in, Widow."

The doors were pushed open suddenly but nothing happened. His eyes widened, instantly worried. "Widow? Nat!"

"Right here."

He could hear her voice in front of him but nothing was there. And then suddenly… there was a yelp and Widow and the kid materialized. She had a tight hold on his arm. "He can turn anything touching him invisible too. But if you smack him, he loses concentration."

"Fuck you!" The kid spat at her and rubbed at the back of his head.

"Watch your mouth." Captain America snapped. "Lady present."

Widow smiled sweetly at him. "This lady will kick your ass again, kid or not."

"Don't let him go." Cap warned.

She nodded and yanked on him. "Play nice, kid. Or I'll let Hulk use you as a chew toy."

His eyes widened and he suddenly looked like a lost, scared kid. Steve pulled his hood off and ran a hand through his hair. "How'd you catch him?"

"The slightest shimmer in the light." She said, pulling him out the door. "Just barely noticeable."

Cap nodded slowly. "Iron Man, can we take him back to the tower?"

The armored superhero landed beside them as the exited the bank. "Uh… yeah! If he disappears again, Jarvis can find him. He can't leave without a code."

The kid looked at the ground and sighed. "Can't I just go home? I promise not to do it again."

Steve shook his head. "Sorry kid."

"He's telling the truth." Tony said. "He really is sorry for you."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Dude, we have got to do better." Clint said, leaning forward in his chair. He leaned heavily on the table and slapped it. "That was just pathetic." Most of them were sitting around the table in the conference room. Banner hadn't been seen since they returned and Thor had left shortly after.

Tony rolled his eyes and continued to play with his something on his phone. He didn't look up it. "It's almost like you're hoping for an alien attack."

Clint visibly flinched but it seemed like Tony missed it.

"Look…" Steve said quickly, trying to get both of their attention. "Isn't helping anyone in any situation a good thing?" He looked over at Clint. "In any way."

Clint looked down at the table and let out a loud sigh. He drummed his fingers against the surface slowly, looking dejected.

Natasha caught Steve's gaze and cocked an eyebrow. Talk to him, she mouthed.

Talk to Clint? Steve barely knew the guy. But Natasha was staring at him and she really thought he could help? He nodded and looked over at Clint. "Clint. Can I talk to you?"

Clint shrugged and stood up. The two of them found an empty office room. Clint walked towards the desk and sat in the swivel chair. He spun around a few times.

Steve smiled slightly as he shut the door. "Jeffery. We need a few minutes alone."

"Yes sir." The robotic voice said squarely.

Clint let out an over exaggerated groan. "So what's on your mind, Captain?"

Steve crossed his arms and tilted his head. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Clint shrugged and spun the chair around again. "Nothing!"

"Nothing? Really?"

He sighed and leaned back in the chair, still spinning. "We have issues, alright? We all have our stuff." He leaned forward, staring at Steve. "Tony, Bruce, Thor, Nat. You. All of us." He leaned back. "I'm dealing with my stuff."

"You don't have to deal with it alone." Steve said sincerely. "We're all here for you."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Thank you Dr. Phil."

Steve frowned and tilted his head. "What does that…"

"Look, I'm fine." Clint interrupted. "Nat just worries. I'm fine. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here."

"Two years is a long time." Steve pushed.

Clint stopped spinning and jumped up. He stepped closer to Steve, practically in his face. "See how long it takes you to get over Bucky."

Steve flinched and stepped aside. Clint slipped through the door and Steve called after him. "I just want to help, alright? If there's any way I can."

Clint glanced back but said nothing as he walked down the hall.

Steve sighed and turned to watch him go as suddenly Tony came running down the hall.

"Run!" He shouted, zipping past Steve.

"Rogers, Stark." Fury came into view. "A word." He beckoned them to follow him and turned.

Steve turned quickly and caught Tony.

"Aw Cap!" Tony whined but let himself be easily pulled along. "Goddamn it! I could have outrun him."

Steve rolled his eyes and smiled as he drug him through the doors of Fury's office.

"Have a seat, gentlemen."

"Oh fancy." Tony mocked as he sat down. Steve slapped him and Tony rubbed his arm.

"What is this about, Director Fury?" Steve asked calmly, trying to get whatever this was rolling before Tony and Fury were at each other's throats. Again.

Fury turned and grabbed a stack of folders off his desk. He tossed them towards the seated men.

Steve reached out and Tony stared. "Seriously? Papers? You expect me to read papers?"

Steve pulled the folders to him. "I'm good with papers."

"Come on, Cap." Tony said, slapping his arm. "Really, it's not all that hard to use the building's tech."

"No thanks." He said with a smile as he flipped the first folder open.

Tony leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "I'm not reading anything that's not on a monitor."

"What is this?" Steve frowned as he opened the other folders. Each held documents – photos and bios – of who Steve assumed were over superhumans of some variety. "Antman?"

Tony perked up at the codename. He scooted closer and leaned over. "What is this?" Tony repeated Steve's words and took over flipping through the pages. Wasp, Black Panther, Spiderman, Mocking Bird, Miss Marvel.

"These were on SHIELD's radar." Fury said. "Other possible Avengers recruits before the Avengers Initiative was shut down."

"So you want us to recruit them now?" Steve asked.

Fury crossed his arms and said nothing.

Tony shook his head as he pointed at Antman's file. "Hank's a pacifist. He's more interested in rehabilitating the bad guys than fighting them. Janet might be willing. I've never met the kid…"

Steve glanced at the Spiderman file and shook his head. "He's 16." He shook his head. "He's too young."

Fury shrugged and headed for the door. "You two wanted to be in charge. I'll leave it to you."

Tony narrowed his eyes after he left. He turned to Steve, frowning. "What do you think he's up to?"

Steve shrugged. "Why does he have to be up to something?"

Tony didn't answer. He got up and moved to Fury's terminal. "Jeffery, does Fury have the potential SHIELD recruits on here?"

"Yes." The AI responded.

Tony ran his hands over the terminal. "Open them."

"Access denied."

"Fuck you." Tony said evenly. "I created you. Open them."

"Access denied."

"Jarvis!" Tony snapped.

A minute passed before the AI answered. "Just a moment sir."

Steve stood up and stepped towards him. "Tony, he's going to find out you're snooping."

"My tower. My tech. My network. It's not snooping."

A video message appeared on the screen. "This isn't a trick, Tony." The recoded Fury said. "You should learn to trust."

Steve smiled as he turned back to the table and collected the folders. "He's right."

"Shut up! Jarvis, copy Fury's entire data bank to my personal network." He turned for the door. "I'll be in my workshop." Tony grumbled, pushing past Steve. "Jarvis, please inform Jeffery that the next time he disobeys me, I'm ripping out his circuits."

"I will make sure he doesn't, sir."

Steve shook his head slowly as he stepped out the door and watched him.

Bruce rounded the corner sudden and stumbled slightly as Tony pushed past him. "Uh…" He straightened and brushed himself off. "Steve." He waved as he stepped closer.

"I see you are yourself again."

"Yes." He nodded his head slowly. "That's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about."

Steve suppressed a sigh. It seemed everyone wanted something from him today. "Me?"

Bruce nodded. "I was wondering if… maybe…" He hesitated and shook his head. "No, never mind."

Steve sighed and this time didn't hide it. "Bruce, what do you need?"

"I was thinking… hoping… you could help me with an experiment."

"Sciency stuff really isn't my strong suit. You should talk to Tony."

Bruce shook his head. "No, he can't help me. You are… uniquely qualified."

Steve stared at him blankly.

Bruce rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly and didn't say anything.

Steve clapped him on the back as he stepped closer. "If you really need my help, I'll help you in any way I can. But you'll have to tell me how I can."

He sighed. "I wanted to do some genetic comparisons, between you and myself. I was hoping it could help me better understand what exactly happened to me and maybe… help me better control him."

Steve nodded slowly. "So what do you need? A blood sample?"

He nodded, looking relieved. "Some tissue cells."

Steve nodded again. "Whenever."

"Now?"

"Right now?"

"Or later…"

"Now is fine."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Steve's quick involvement in Bruce's experiment wasn't exactly quick. He spent the next four days, when he wasn't fighting giant radioactive spiders, in Banner's lab. Steve lost count of all the samples Bruce took. He took samples while he was sleeping and while he was working out and even while he was fighting.

Steve swayed a bit on his feet as he stepped into the kitchen. He rubbed at his head and sighed. "Bruce sure is thorough."

"You could have said no to whatever's he's making you do."

Steve shrugged and looked over at Tony. Tony sat at the kitchen counter, his hand in a bag of chops. In front of him on the counter top, Fluffy sat. Tony held out a chip and the cat was licking at it and attempting to eat it.

Steve frowned as he walked over and picked up the cat. "Stop feeding him chips. It's bad for him." He set the cat on the floor, petted his head, and opened the cabinets.

"It likes them." Tony said.

Steve pulled out a glass and turned for the fridge. Once again, the cat was on the counter, eating a chip from Tony's hand. "Tony! No!" He set the glass down and held up his hands. "Stop."

Tony paused and smiled. Then he grabbed the cat and a handful of chips and ran from the room. "Dickhead can have all the chips it wants!" He called after him.

Steve rolled his eyes as he grabbed the milk from the fridge and filled his glass. Ten minutes later, Steve was interrupted by Jarvis.

"Captain Rogers." He said.

Steve leaned back slightly. "You can call me Steve, Jarvis."

"Yes. Steve." The AI corrected. "I've located the spider's nest."

Steve sighed and started cleaning up. "Clint will be happy." He muttered.

There was amusement to Jarvis' voice. "He did enjoy having something to shoot at."

Steve smiled slightly. "Where's Tony?"

Jarvis let out a sigh. "Sir is still hiding from you, feeding chips to the cat."

Steve rolled his eyes. "He's a child."

"Yes." The AI simply said.

"Call everyone down here, please."

A few minutes later, Tony could be heard yelling, "Damn it Jarvis! Why didn't you tell me first?"

Steve laughed when he heard Jarvis' simple answer. "The Captain outranks you."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

It had taken them three days to rid the city of the radioactive spider nest. Jarvis hadn't been able to get an exactly number on the things. He had been able to locate the nest in an abandoned subway system under the city. But Steve had lost count of the number after the first hour. They just kept coming. And they popped up everywhere. And even after they cleared the nest and Tony sealed off all access to the old subway ruins, they were still getting reports.

"Steve, sir has asked me to inform you there has been another spider sighting. He's in route now."

Steve was in the garage, standing beside his motorcycle. He was moments from leaving and he paused, turning back. "Does he need back up?"

Jarvis was silent a second before answering. "He says no."

"Does he need back up?" Steve repeated.

"I do not believe so. Only two were reported. Sir should be able to handle that."

"Alright." Steve said, nodded. "Nat and I are headed over to visit Peggy. If he needs help, make sure he calls me."

"I will call you myself if sir is being too stubborn."

Steve had laughed at that. He left to meet Natasha and soon the two of them were greeting Peggy.

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me." She said as they sat down.

Steve smiled and shook his head. "No, never. But a tiny spider infestation kept us busy for a few days."

"Tiny?" She let out a laugh. "Steve dear, I saw the news. They were the size of ponies."

"Only some of them." He insisted. "Most were like small dogs."

Nat nodded. "Bigger ones make better headlines."

Peggy shivered involuntarily and stuck her tongue out. "Whatever size, they were not pretty."

Natasha smiled briefly and let out a laugh. "They were not."

Peggy smiled brightly at her. "Natasha, dear. It's good to see you."

She nodded. "You too, Peggy."

"How have you been doing?"

"I'm good."

"And living with a bunch of boys?"

Natasha smiled widely. "They're all babies. All of them."

Steve rolled his eyes and leaned down in his chair. "We aren't that bad."

"Clint is a heavy sleeper." Natasha continued on. "If the tower exploded, he wouldn't wake up. Banner avoids everyone like he's going to Hulk out at any moment. Thor doesn't understand anything because she's not from here. Steve doesn't under anything because he's not from now. Tony whines about everything. Everything!" She said loudly. "Us, Fury, the cat…"

Peggy's eyes widened and she held up her hand, interrupting. "Tony has a cat? Like a real cat? A real-real one? Not a robot?"

Steve smiled. "Yeah, he's a real cat. I have a picture." He pulled out his phone and attempted to open the pictures. He ended up in the camera app and it went off. "I just took a picture of my crotch…" He tried to open the picture to delete it. And then he was in messages. And then… "I just sent it to the whole team…"

Natasha cocked an eyebrow as her phone beeped. She pulled it out and smiled.

Steve stared at it blankly for a moment as his face slowly turned red. "Can you unsend things?"

"It's not a big deal." Natasha pulled her phone out, held it out in front of her, and took a picture of her chest. Then she sent it to all of the Avengers. "Peggy dared us to."

Peggy laughed and Steve sighed.

"Here." Natasha showed Peggy a picture of Steve and the cat on her own phone.

"Oh that is just darling! Steve, sweetie, you're so cute."

"Stupid phone." Steve grumbled and threw the thing at the floor. It flew back to him. He glared at it.

"I just love Tony Stark." Peggy announced as she threw her phone. And soon, as with all their recent visits, they resorted to watching the flying phones. All three zigzagged through the room. "Rover!" Peggy laughed. "Like Red Rover."

Natasha smiled. "Brachy. Like Brachypelma. A red tarantula."

"Oh that's clever, Black Widow." She winked.

Natasha looked over at Steve. "What's yours named?"

He rolled his eyes. "My cell phone doesn't have a name." The phone beeped. He looked won at it and frowned. _My name is Sparky_, the display read. "No, you don't a name." Steve said to the phone. It beeped again. "I am not talking to my phone. Shut up phone."

Natasha snatched it. "Sparky!"

Peggy's eyes lit up and she clapped. "That's what I named it!"

"Aw!" Natasha poked him. "Your phone likes it."

It beeped again and Steve snatched it back and shoved it in his pocket.

Natasha and Peggy talked for a bit. Steve attempted to contribute but after a while, he leaned back in his seat. He stopped paying attention. He stared at the ceiling absently. He was kind of wishing he was home. He was getting tired. After a while, Natasha brushed against him. "Hmm?"

"You still with us?"

He glanced between them and nodded. "Of course."

Peggy raised her eyebrows. Sometimes, Steve got the feeling that she could read his mind, see into his soul. And he hated it. "Nat, dear." She said. "Will you go ask the nurse if it's too late for a cup of coffee?"

Natasha nodded and slipped from the room.

Steve watched her leave, wishing she wouldn't.

"Steve, what's wrong?"

He turned to look at her. Honesty. Suddenly, he was happy she could read him so well. He shrugged and didn't answer.

"You look down." Peggy pointed out. "And tired. Are you having trouble sleeping again?"

He sighed and nodded.

"Is it Bucky?" She asked softly.

He hesitated. "Sometimes…" He said slowly.

"The other times?" She prompted.

"The team." He admitted softly. "Especially Tony."

Peggy tilted her head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shrugged and looked up at the ceiling. He hadn't talked about it before. He hadn't really tried to think about it. "It's always the same. He's got that…" Steve pointed to his chest. "Thing in his chest. Somehow… his armor short circuits and the thing fails… and he's dying and I'm not smart enough to help him." He leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. "I wasn't strong enough to save Bucky and I'm going to be too stupid to save Tony."

Peggy was silent for a moment. Then she leaned forward as far as she could and touched him gently. "Sweetie, why do you have to?"

He sat up and opened his mouth and closed it. "Because I'm the captain." He finally said after a moment.

She sat back and nodded slowly. "Then ask him."

"Ask him." Steve repeated.

She nodded again. "If you're worried about being able to save him, ask him how."

Steve shrugged and looked down. He didn't think it would be that simple. Asking might upset the mechanic. Pointing out his downfall…

A light knock at the door stilled them. Peggy patted his knee and smiled. "Come back in, Nat. We're done."

Natasha slipped in gracefully and sat back down. "She said it would be fine. She's having someone fetch a cart."

"Fantastic! It's not too late, is it? You can stay and have a cup of coffee with an old lady, can't you?"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

They got home and Natasha excused herself, leaving him alone. Leaving him with no excuse to not talk to Tony as Peggy had suggested. He wondered if someone how they had secretly discussed it. Steve sighed. "Jarvis?"

"Yes, Captain Rogers?"

Steve leaned back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. He knew Jarvis wasn't actually in the ceiling, but it was growing to be a habit whenever he talked to him. "Is Tony here?" He asked.

"Yes. He is in his workshop."

He hesitated. "Is he… busy?"

There was a pause. "Sir says no. You can go up."

Steve sighed again and shook his head. "I didn't want you to ask him." He snapped.

"I apologize Steve. I didn't mean to overstep."

Steve shrugged as he pushed away from the wall. "It's fine. I'm sorry." He didn't really mean to snap. He was just tired.

"Captain, are you alright?" The AI sounded concerned.

"Just tired. I haven't been sleeping well." Steve stepped into the workshop and took a deep breath. He could do it. He could ask. What could happen? He'd ask, Tony would laugh, and he'd go on having nightmares.

"Steve! Great!"

He looked over at the very excited Tony and tilted his head, wondering what he was up to. Wondering if it was something good. Sometimes, it was hard to tell with him.

Tony clapped his hands together and smiled widely. "I've been looking for you!"

Steve shook his head as he stepped further into the workshop. "I came looking for you."

He shrugged. "Whatever. Now that you're here, I want you to meet…" He turned slightly and pointed. "That Thang over there."

The newly finished bot looked a lot like Dum-E and U, except it was much smaller and had lots of tubes. Steve stared at it a moment. "Tony, is that a vacuum cleaner?"

Tony frowned and shook his head. "No, he's not a vacuum cleaner! Alright, he's a vacuum cleaner. But he's a special vacuum cleaner."

Steve stared at it. "Tony, why'd you build a vacuum cleaner bot?"

Tony narrowed his eyes and pointed behind him, where Fluffy the cat was sprawled out on the floor by Dum-E. "Because the fucking cat is a dickhead! It keeps getting fur all over my stuff!"

"He's a cat." Steve smiled. "Cat's shed."

"That Thang's job is to stop that." Tony said proudly.

Steve studied the bot for a second. Then he glanced at the others. "He?"

"Yes. He."

Steve tilted his head. "They're all boys."

"What?"

"All your bots, Jarvis, Jeffery. They're all boys, Tony."

Tony turned and looked at them wide eyed, like the thought never occurred to him. "Oh… well… I can't be accused of being a sexist. That Thang, get over here." He bent over the bot for a second and then jumped back. "Tada!" He had drawn…

"You drew… eye lashes on him?"

"He had a sex change." Tony looked down at the bot. "You are now a girl, okay? Don't get pregnant."

Steve laughed and shook his head. "You really are something."

"I should paint it pink. Girls are pink. Jarvis! That Thang needs pink! And bows!"


	7. A Pain That I'm Used To

Usually I'm been sticking to one perspective, Tony or Steve, for an entire chapter. But certain scenes in this one really require me to jump. So… hope it's not hard to follow. Also, for this chapter, think Matthew Broderick.

And talk about restraint! This chapter and the one after it have been done. For like 4? 5 days? A week? I don't remember. But they've been done and I've held off posting. It's like a first for me. XD I have no willpower usually.

**Avengers: Astounded  
****Chapter 7: A Pain That I'm Used To**

A month had passed since they day they all moved into the recently dubbed A.S.S. tower. Everything and everyone seemed to be settling in. Clint was becoming less moody and more sarcastic – Natasha assured everyone this was normal. Natasha was still doing Creepy-Ninja-Natasha things – moving without sound, popping up behind things, crawling through the air ducts, etc. – but she no longer surprised anyone. Thor began spending more time in the tower than at Jane's place. And he was breaking fewer things. Bruce stopped avoiding them as much. He still avoided everyone a lot. But less.

Even Tony was beginning to spend less time alone with his bots in the workshop and more time in the shared spaces… with the bots. But at least he was working around everyone else. And the easy, growing friendship between the two was lessening Steve's nightmares about Tony. The last one he had had been nearly three weeks ago and he immediately went to Tony, to try to talk about his possibly irrational fears.

But once again, Tony sidetracked him. He was rather good at that. "Tony, I need to talk to you." Steve said, stepping into the workshop and taking a deep breath.

Tony looked up and smiled. "Yeah, about the incident last week?"

Steve stopped and frowned. "What incident?"

Tony stood up and crossed the room towards his suit. He crossed his arms and stared at it. "When you sent a crotch shot to the whole team."

Steve's eyes widened and his face flushed. No one had said anything to him about it. He had assumed he was mistaken. Maybe he hadn't sent it. Maybe he even had dreamed it.

"I assume that was a mistake." Tony went on.

Steve sighed and wanted to flee from the room. But he didn't. He walked up to Tony and joined him in staring at the suit. "I was trying to find a picture of Fluffy for Peggy. She didn't believe you have a real cat."

Tony rolled his eyes and turned to stare at him. "I spent a lot of time and energy designing that phone and making those tutorial videos. For you." He pointed at Steve. "I knew you wouldn't watch them." He shook his head. "I told you the phone would listen to you. You could have asked it to show her a picture of Dickhead and it would have found one."

Steve tilted his head. "It would?"

Tony threw up his arms. "Hell, you could have asked it to call Jarvis and get a live feed of the damn cat shedding all over my shit." He spun around and glared at the sleeping cat, curled up between Dum-E and That Thang on the floor.

"Oh…" Steve said slowly.

"I designed the voice capabilities for you." Tony went on, turning back around. "You don't know how to do something, you ask."

Steve shrugged and looked down at the ground. "I feel stupid talking o a phone." He admitted softly.

"You talk to Jarvis and the bots."

"That's different."

Tony shook his head. "Not really. Talk to the phone, Cap." He turned and walked back towards his computer monitors. "So I don't have to keep hacking into everyone's phones." He ran his fingers over the keys. "My time is very valuable."

Steve stopped. "You what?"

Tony smiled. "Only I saw it. I removed the message before anyone else could open it. I left Natasha's. Because that was funny."

Steve didn't say anything for a moment. He didn't know what to say. He felt relieved, of course. But also foolish. If he had only listened to Tony originally, he wouldn't have been in the mess, apparently. "Embarrassing yourself in front of teammates is not funny." He mumbled.

Tony glanced over at him and smiled. "Natasha doesn't have the same hang-ups. She wasn't embarrassed."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

On the surface, everything seemed to be going perfect. With everyone, with everything. Until it suddenly wasn't so perfect. And they weren't even sure why.

"Fluffy!" Steve, eyes wide, slowly stepped towards the open kitchen window. Fluffy sat precariously on the very edge of the wide windowsill. He was leaning over the edge, watching something on the streets below. And Steve was terrified! "Come on! Get away from there!" He tried to sound soothing, as to not scare the cat. "You could fall!"

Tony sat at the kitchen counter, drinking a cup of coffee and highlighting all the mistakes in the morning's Daily Bugle newspaper. "Steve, it's a cat." He said without looking up. "It won't fall."

Steve shot him a glare as he stepped closer to the window. "Why do you even have windows that open this high up?"

Tony shrugged and didn't answer as he highlighted a whole paragraph.

"Fluffy!" Steve held out his arms as he reached for the cat. "Come to daddy!"

Tony dropped his newspaper and set down his coffee. "Uh, no." He said, shaking his head. "Just no!"

Steve paused and glanced back. "What?"

Tony wagged his finger and shook his head. "You can't say that"

"Say what?" Steve grabbed the cat and earned a protest squeal. He closed the window and turned around.

"Daddy!" Tony said, standing up. "I'm daddy." He pointed to himself and then at the cat. "My cat."

Steve rolled his eyes, rubbing Fluffy's head. "It's a figure of speech, Tony."

"It doesn't matter, Steve." Tony snapped. "My cat."

Steve stuck out his tongue. "He likes me better."

Tony snatched the cat out of Steve's arms. "My Dickhead cat!" He said possessively. He held the cat up and stared at him. "I'm your daddy, okay? Not Steve. You live in my tower, you like my bots, you are my cat." He insisted. "My cat! Not his!"

Fluffy meowed and playfully swiped at Tony's nose.

Tony glared. "Okay. You can be his too, you Dickhead." He turned, and dropped the cat back in Steve's arms. "You can be mommy." He walked back over to the counter and grabbed his coffee.

Steve cocked an eyebrow. "Oh that is so wrong."

Tony shrugged as he took a swig of his coffee. "Take it or leave it."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"I saw that." Tony said, draining his cup and grabbing his paper.

"Sir…" Jarvis sounded hesitant.

Tony snapped up alert instantly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." The AI said. "Bruce Banner just entered the garage looking… rather torn up. He wouldn't answer any of my questions and declined my offer to call anyone for help."

Steve and Tony exchanged a look. "Where is he now?" Tony asked.

"On the elevator, heading up to his room, sir."

"Let's go." Steve set the cat on the floor and they ran to the elevators. "Get us there first." They stepped off the elevator and stood in front of the other. Tony's eyes widened and Steve gasped as the door opened.

Clothes torn, hair disheveled, fear in his eyes, and then the blood. He was cut and bruised and just generally a mess.

"Banner!"

"What happened to you, Bruce?" Steve prompted.

He shrunk back and held up his hands. "Uh… it was… nothing…" He shook himself and pushed past them, clearly trying not to limp.

"Hey. What happened?" Tony pressed, following.

"We should take you to a hospital." Steve said.

"I'm fine." He insisted.

Tony shook his head. "Bruce…"

"I just… uh…" He stammered and rubbed at his neck. "I Hulked out by accident."

"Shit." Tony breathed out. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Bruce shook his head. "I was alone."

Steve crossed his arms. "You look like you got hit by a train."

His eyes widened and he nodded quickly. "Yeah. That's exactly what happened. I Hulked out and got hit by a train. But I'm fine. So leave me alone. Please." He slammed his bedroom door.

Steve turned towards Tony and tilted his head. "I thought the Hulk couldn't get hurt. At least not that bad."

"Yeah. Me too." Tony said slowly, nodding. "I'm going to have Jarvis scan everything. If there was a Hulk incident, someone had to have seen something."

Steve nodded. "Especially if it involved a train."

"Jarvis?"

"On it, sir."

Tony nodded. "I'll be up in a minute."

But he didn't find any proof to back up Banner's story. He hopped that only meant that their green buddy had been lucky. He Hulked out in some deserted place and got hit by some cargo train with low lights. Or something. It made sense. It would have happened that way. As long as he didn't think about it too hard. He didn't have any reason not to trust the man. Banner had never lied before. He had no proof.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Sir, Fury's on line for you."

Tony was playing with the schematics of Steve's bike. He had decided it needed an upgrade. He hadn't precisely asked for permission, of course. But he still needed to do it. "What?"

"Stark." Fury said. "We're picking up something big in the Atlantic ocean, off the coast."

Tony rotated the image of the bike and tilted his head. "What is it?"

"I'm having Jeffery hack into the Navy satellites. We're trying to get a visual. But it's big and it has the coast guard scrambling."

"We'll head out." He closed the file and stood up. "Send any intel when you get it." He took out his phone. "Avengers assemble! Fury's spotted something potentially dangerous and large off the coast. He'll send coordinates when he gets them." He was certain Steve was in the tower. But the rest of them he wasn't so sure where they were. He shoved the phone in his pocket and turned to his line of suits. He quickly jumped into one and turned around as the workshop door opened.

Steve stood in the doorway, costume and shield ready. He ran his hand through his hair, straightening it.

"That was fast." Tony said as he pulled his helmet on. He left the face plate open and smiled.

Steve shrugged and glanced down.

"Come on, Captain Spanglely." He pushed past him and headed to the elevator. "Let's go! To the roof!"

"Stark!" Jarvis patched Fury through immediately.

"What?" Tony snapped as the doors closed.

Steve smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" He sighed. "Yes, Director Fury?" He said in a more serious tone.

"We have a visual."

Tony nodded. "Put it on the phones."

Steve pulled his phone out and held it out so Tony could see as well. Fury had been right. It was large. "Is that…"

"A large lizard?" Tony finished.

Thor had picked up his phone. "Is this normal on Midgard?" He asked over the line.

"No." Steve said, shaking his head.

Tony smiled widely and looked at Steve. "GODZILLA!" He screeched.

Steve cocked an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You are impossible!" The elevator stopped and they stepped out onto the roof.

"Whatever it is…" Fury continued. "We're getting reports and sightings. It's attacked a few fishing boats."

Tony smiled as he turned to Steve. "Need a lift, Cap?" He asked as his face plate shut.

Steve rolled his eyes and pulled up his hood. "Just don't drop me."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Cap." Tony said over his speakers. "Cap and I am enroute."

"Aye." Thor said loudly over their communication channel. "As well am I."

"Hawk and I are as well." Black Widow said.

Tony nodded. That was 5 accounted for. "Any word from the Hulk?"

"No." Hawkeye answered.

"Nay." Was Thor's response.

"Damn." Tony said. "That's the third time this week."

Steve shook his head. "I think it's been longer than that."

He glanced over at the captain. "Really?"

"Two such time frames." Thor said.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Hawkeye agreed.

Tony sighed loudly. "Okay, when we get back, we've got to have a talk with him about teamwork."

"It's harder for him." Widow said.

"Dr. Phil moment over guys." Tony snapped.

"Who is Dr. Phil?"

They met Hawkeye and Black Widow on the docks. Tony set Steve down and hovered above the ground. He looked out at the ocean where Fury had said it should have been. "No sign yet. I'll fly out and get a visual."

"Tony!"

He flew out to the ocean without a word.

"Be careful!" Captain America said over the comm.

"Yes mom."

About two miles out, he spotted it. A giant, reptilian head jutted out of the water's surface. It was swimming. And it was moving fast.

"Uh… guys…" He started, watching it. "This thing is huge! Judging by its head. That's all I can see. The head."

"Man of Iron!" Thor closed in and pulled up beside him. "This is not of Midgard."

It spotted them and rose, revealing its spiked back. But it still didn't slow.

Iron Man hit it with a repulsor shot. Nothing. It seemed to bounce off.

Thor shook his head. "It is still coming."

Iron Man nodded. "We need to stop it before it reaches the coast."

"Aye." Thor raised his hammer, calling the thunder and lightning. Then he sent it spiraling down to the giant lizard. It ducked under the water.

"Well… this is going good." Iron Man grumbled. "Cap, get the police and coast guard on the phone. Have them evacuate. We need to get this thing on land to fight it."

"Copy." Came the Captain's reply.

"Copy?" He laughed. He flew in front of it as it surfaced to breathe and shot at it again. "Thor, get behind it. Let's see if we can slow it down and give them some time."

Thor nodded and they shot at it from both sides. They didn't appear to be harming it but they succeeded in pissing it off. It spun around and snapped at Thor. Then lurched after Iron Man.

"Those scales are fucking thick."

"It appears so."

Suddenly, it went underwater, deep, vanishing completely from sight. "Shit." He dropped quickly, hovering over the water. He couldn't see anything! "Jarvis, scan. Where'd it go?"

"Sir, I suggest moving. Now."

He saw the shadow and repelled to the side as it burst through the water and snapped its jaws where Iron Man had been a second ago.

"How's it going, boys?" Widow's voice called over the comm.

"Oh just great!" Iron Man shot at it again. "Fantastic. Thor and I are having a tea party."

Thor zapped it and it let out an ear-shattering roar.

"We will have to get back to you. Just be ready."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Captain America paced back and forth along the shoreline. He couldn't exactly make out the monster in the distance. What he could see was the storm from Thor's hammer and the light blue beams from Iron Man's repulsor's. Occasionally, he could hear roaring. He spun around to the calm looking Widow and bored looking Hawkeye. "That's it. We've got to get out there."

"Nix that idea, Cap." Iron Man's voice came over the line. "We're coming in. Fast. I think it knows we're near the land."

He looked up and saw Iron Man and Thor headed their way. Behind them, massive jaws snapped. He turned and raced up the beach towards a line of parked police cars. "It's approaching. Keep everyone back. We'll handle this."

Reporters crowded the line of cars. "Is it an alien?" One asked. "Where did it come from?" Another asked.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I can't…"

"Cap!" Hawkeye hollered, pulling an arrow from his quiver.

He turned and watched wide eyed as the… what had Tony called it? Godzilla? Its enormous head lifted high as it stepped out of the water and onto the shore. It could easily dwarf the A.S.S. tower. They couldn't let this thing get far.

Iron Man whipped around it, shooting. Thor spun around the other side. He drew up beside it and crashed the hammer against the side of its head. It shook itself, threw back its head, and roared.

"Uh… any ideas?" Hawkeye called loudly, shooting it in the leg. The arrow bounced off, not finding purchase.

Cap glanced up. "Weak spots?"

"Defiantly not the back or top of its head." Iron Man said, still attempting to shoot it anywhere. "That's all we could hit."

"Alright." Captain America said with a nod. "Thor, go for its eyes. Iron Man, try the belly. Hawkeye and Widow, go for the legs."

Hawk and Widow dived for the legs and Thor went for the head. Iron Man ducked the snapping jaws and came up under it, shooting at its belly. Steve slid under it and threw his shield. It bent over and roared. "That seems to have angered it." He said.

"No shit, Cap." Iron Man flew above it, shooting at its arms as it reached for Hawk. "Hey! Up here ugly!" He got its attention again. It snapped at him. "Uh… Thor. It would be great if we blind this thing."

"I am attempting to do so, Man of Iron." Thor grabbed its eyelid and lifted his hammer. He crashed it down as hard as he could. The thing lurched and pitched forward throwing Thor from its head.

"Watch the feet!" Captain America yelled.

"We need it on the ground." Iron Man called, shooting at the feet. It suddenly turned its good eye on him.

"Iron Man! Watch out!" Captain America called a second too late.

Tony glanced up as a pair of strong jaws snapped around him.

"TONY!" He screamed as the armored man vanished.

Hawkeye shot a net arrow as its legs and it stuck. "Thor!" He tied the end of the rope to another arrow and shot it in his direction.

Thor caught it and flew backwards sharply.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Jarvis! Jarvis?" He didn't get a response. "Cap? Anyone?" Nothing. "Oh great. Where the fuck am I?" It took another minute longer for his suit system to reboot. "Back up power at 75%." He said aloud more for his sanity's sake than anything else. Seldom was it when he was really alone, without at least Jarvis' voice in his ears. "Okay. Let's turn on the exterior lights. See where the hell I am."

The lights flickered on and he turned around slowly, scanning. "I appear to be in some sort of slime cavern…" Suddenly, the whole cavern turned violently and he was pitched backwards into the goo. And it dawned on him. "I'm in Godzilla's stomach." He let out a laugh and shook his head. "Great. This is great." He stood up. "Phony!" He popped his hip plate off long enough for his cell phone to escape his pocket. "Any reception?"

_No_, the display read.

He nodded slowly. He expected that. "Other functions normal?"

_Yes._

"Battery?"

_83%._

"Better than me. You play flashlight for me." He killed the lights on his suit as the phone lit up everything. "Also record. Because this is sort of cool. In a whole, 'hopefully I make it out so I can brag about this later' sort of way."

He was thrown down again and groaned loudly. "Damnit!" He screamed. "Don't kill it while I'm still in here!"

The phone's lights found him immediately and he stood up. "Okay. Stomach, right?" He looked at the phone. "Right?"

_Right?_ The display said.

"Do you really think so?"

_Yes?_

He laughed and looked up. "I think we're still standing up…" He was thrown to the side again, violently. This time, he could swear he felt everything shift. "Alright. We're on its side." He got up again. "Okay. Quickest way normally would be right through… the belly, right? But from the outside, it was pretty tough. So it'll take a while. And all this rocking is surprisingly giving me a headache. So other options?" He looked at the phone.

_Kill it?_

"Kill it from the inside. Phone! You are a genius!"

The phone beeped happily.

"Shh!" Tony snapped. He turned slowly, listening. He could just barely… "The heart is that way!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

They had it on the ground. Hawkeye had managed to get both of its back legs tangled up in his nets. Thor had blinded it completely and was now throwing his hammer at the monster's arms. And Captain America was banging its teeth in with his shield.

"Cap!" Black Widow ran up behind him. "Captain! STEVE! Stop!"

Hawkeye had climbed up it and stood on it smiling. "It's dead, dude."

"It is?" Steve pulled off his hood and sunk to the ground with a loud sigh. He shut his eyes and dipped his head.

Hawkeye knelt down, listening. "Hey Widow." He beckoned her towards him.

"I don't think we killed it." Widow said, peering at its stomach. She stepped closer.

Steve jumped up. "Tony!" As he stared, it began to glow. And then exploded from the inside. He jumped back to miss the repulsor blast.

Tony stumbled threw and collapsed. Steve caught him before he hit the ground and set him down gently. He popped his helmet off and struggled to breath for a moment.

"Tony…"

"I'm…" He gasped. "Fine. I just… used… all the… suit… power. To break through…" His eyes rolled back into his head and Steve caught him again.

"He is unconscious." Thor said.

Hawkeye had jumped off the monster and stepped closer. "Should we take him to the hospital?"

"I don't know…" Steve pulled out his phone. "Call Jarvis."

"Captain!" The AI was relieved.

"Tony's unconscious." Steve said quickly.

"I've just uploaded sir's video feed from Phony."

"Phony?" Hawkeye asked.

"His cell phone." Steve said.

Hawkeye laughed loudly. "Tony Phony."

"It doesn't appear sir was physically hurt." Jarvis continued. "I believe he overloaded the suit diverting all power to the repulsors to blast through."

Steve nodded. "I think that's what he said before he passed out."

"He should be fine. He just needs to sleep."

Steve didn't look so convinced.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Author's Notes:** GODZILLA! Also, not the new Godzilla. Like I said, think Matthew Broderick. I LOVE that one.

Also… I have vacation bible school that I'm helping to run next week and then a cancer benefit I'm also helping to run which will last from June 16th – 21st. So I will not have time to write. But luckily, like I said, the next chapter is done. So there still will be an update. Haha.

Me? Running bible school? HA! That's funny, isn't it? I hate kids and I'm not into religion. Come on. Laugh with me laughing at me.


	8. Another Shot in my Soul

I think you guys will enjoy this chapter. It's my favorite. I hope you guys will enjoy it. It's totally my favorite. Please enjoy this chapter! Because it's just my favorite!

**Avengers: Astounded  
****Chapter 8: Another Shot in my Soul**

"I need to know how to save you."

No hello, no pleasantries, no announcing or asking if he could come in. Just suddenly, Steve was there, in his workshop, disturbing his work. And he was busy. He needed to get these designs done for work. For his actual job. Because Pepper was riding his ass about spending too much time playing hero and not enough time playing business man. And he had spent nearly two days sleeping the Godzilla incident off. And he had to wake up to her yelling at him this morning. Really. He'd been eaten alive and that still didn't earn him a day off in her mind. Okay… so he hadn't done anything work related in probably a week. Maybe more. Okay. Defiantly more. But still!

"What…" He glanced up. "Dum-E! No! Don't do that!" He grabbed the holographic schematic out of the bots' way and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Don't touch that! U! Come get Dum-E! Just… no. Don't."

Steve was silent for a moment, watching as Tony argued with the bots. U rolled over and was able to get Dum-E away from the workbench and block him from getting close again. Steve waited until it seemed safe to interrupt him again. He moved closer and stood right behind him.

Tony glanced up as the angry looking Steve towered over him. "What?"

"I need to know how to save you." Steve repeated.

"Yeah. I heard that." He pushed his chair away from his desk and stood up. At least the towering effect was less when he was standing. "But I'm unclear in… why?" He asked curiously. "Save me from what?"

Steve considered for a second before shrugging and gesturing to all of Tony. "Just… in general."

The second Tony had abandoned the holograph he was working with, Dum-E zipped around U and reached for it again. "Damnit, Dum-E!" Tony snapped. "Butterfingers!" He grabbed the schematic and placed it on the bot. "Watch this. Dum-E! Just no!" He rolled his eyes and sighed. "I don't know why he wants it." He ran a hand through his hair and turned back to Steve. "Uh… what?"

For the third time, Steve calmly repeated himself. "I need to know how to save you."

Tony shook his head. "Cap, I'm not getting what you want."

"I just…" Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath. Like he was nervous. "Nat and Clint. They get injured, they go to a hospital. The Hulk I didn't think could get injured but still. Hospital, assuming we could get him there. Thor also doesn't injure. But if he did, we'd probably have to get him to Asgard. Me?" He pointed to himself. "I heal quickly but still, take me to a hospital. But you? What do I do about you?" He stepped closer and touched the arc reactor in Tony's chest, just barely gracing it with his finger. "What do I do about that?"

Tony laughed loudly and blew the question off. He turned to grab his tablet and started messing around with designs again.

"Tony." Steve did something he'd never done before. He grabbed Tony's arm forcefully and yanked the tablet from him.

"HEY!" Tony snapped.

Dum-E and U were on him at once, U reaching for Steve's arm and Dum-E for the tablet. Steve didn't look at the bots but relinquished his hold on both. "I need you to take me seriously, Tony."

Tony held up his hand and U backed off.

"You were eaten." Steve continued. "By a very large lizard."

Tony rolled his eyes and wrenched his tablet from Dum-E. "I'm fine, Cap." He set the tablet down behind him and turned back around. He crossed his arms protectively across his chest, hiding the blue glow. "This thing will run forever. Self-sustaining energy."

"What if it doesn't?" Steve pressed.

"It will." Tony insisted.

"You passed out." Steve pointed out.

Tony shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. It wasn't. Not really. Maybe it could have been. But it wasn't. "I just overdid it a bit. I needed a reboot and a recharge." He laughed at his joke attempt.

Steve didn't laugh. "What if it bit you?" Steve said loudly. "What if instead of swallowing you, he tried to crush you. What if he crushed the chest plate in your amour? What if the arc was damaged?"

"Cap…"

Steve poked him again. "If this thing stops working and your heart stops beating, how do I save you?"

Tony squirmed a bit under his gaze. The Captain looked seriously. Like super, dead serious. And Tony wasn't a fan of talking about his short comings. And he really wasn't a fan of Captain Super Dead Serious America. He let out a sigh. "You bring me back here." He said in a softer, more serious voice. "As soon as possible. Jarvis and the bots can handle it."

Steve shook his head. "And if they can't?"

Tony rolled his eyes and threw up his arms in frustration. He didn't know what the man wanted. He gave him an honest answer. Honest answer. It was all he had. And it wasn't enough. "Then pray I'm conscious enough that I can hotwire myself to a car battery or something."

"Teach me." Steve said deadpanned.

Tony stopped. "What?"

"Teach me how to fix this." Steve stepped closer and circled the arc reactor with his finger.

Tony swallowed and took a step back, bumping into his desk. He could feel it suddenly, the rising panic. He wasn't exactly a fan of feeling cornered. "Back up."

With a nod, he did as was asked and took a step back.

Tony stepped around him and put a few feet between them. He walked to the middle of the workshop and stopped. He turned slowly. He took a deep breath. "Cap… uh…" He stammered a bit. "No offense, but…"

Steve turned to watch him but didn't follow. He shook his head. "I don't need to know how it works. Because I wouldn't understand." He added quickly. "But I don't have to understand. You tell me what to do, teach me how to save you."

Tony stared at him. So serious. So honest. So worried. He _was_ worried. Steve was honestly, serious worried. About Tony. He wondered if this had to do with the many nightmares Jarvis had informed him that Steve had woken up from. He had hoped the good Captain was finally getting over them. Jarvis hadn't reported one in a while. He'd have to ask Jarvis if this was the case or if the AI was keeping things from him. He really hoped it wasn't the latter. He didn't have time to reprogram the AI.

Tony watched the larger man fidget and he let out a sigh and shook his head. He trusted Steve. He did. He probably trusted him the most out of all of them. Scratch that. He _did _trust the Cap most of all. But still… no one touched the arc. No one but him. The last person who did…

Steve was patient. Nervous, clearly, but patient. He remained silent during Tony's inner battle with himself.

Finally, Tony nodded. He stepped backward and held his arms out to his sides. "Jarvis. Full body scan. Create a holographic interface. Zoom and enhance the chest cavity to 700%."

"Yes, sir."

Tony started with the reactor itself. He removed it from the hologram and pulled it apart. He didn't go over the names or what each part did. Instead, he simply took it apart, put it back together, and took it apart again. He started out fast and then slowed down. After several times, he set the holographic pieces down and gestured to Steve. "You're turn." He stood up and turned towards his desk. "Jarvis, Dum-E, U… take over. I need to finish this before Pepper kills me." He retrieved his schematic from Butterfingers and began working on it again.

Steve stared at the transparent, giant arc and nodded. He sat down worked on assembling the holographic arc reactor. When he made a mistake, Jarvis kindly corrected him and either U or Dum-E showed him what he did wrong.

"Eeeeeeeeeerch!" Tony screeched loudly from his desk, not even sparing a second to look up. He imitated the buzzard from the Game of Operation. "In other words, you just killed me. Try again."

Steve did. Again and again until he made no mistakes. And then he did it again and again until he could do it just as fast as the first time Tony had showed him. And then Jarvis decreased the size and he did it again. And again when the model was life-size. And then he yawned. And he got tired.

And finally, Tony had enough. His project instantly forgotten the moment he stood up, he walked over to where Steve sat. With a smile, he patted the man on the back. "You just killed me three times in the past half hour. Go to sleep, Steve. We can play more tomorrow. I promise."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The next morning – or really just a few hours later since he didn't really go to sleep – Tony stood outside the door to Steve's bedroom. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet. Back and forth, left and right, up and down, and… ugh! He couldn't _stand_ still. He couldn't _hold_ still. It was from the coffee. Or his excitement. But probably the coffee. It was most likely the coffee. He wasn't sure how much he had. "Jarvis." He whispered. "Is Cap awake yet?"

"No, sir."

Tony groaned dramatically and threw up his arms. "How long has he been asleep?"

"4 hours and 36 minutes." The AI answered with a hint of laughter.

"That's more than long enough, right?" Tony didn't wait for an answer. "Cap!" He yelled loudly, knocking on the door. "Hey Cap! Get up!" He paused, thinking he heard something. "Steve! Is that you?"

Steve pulled the door open and glared at him. "Yes, it's me. Who else would it be? It's my room!"

"Good!" Tony said with a nod. Like it was a perfectly normal thing to do. To him, it was. "So no intruders. Jarvis thought there were intruders."

"I did not!" Jarvis said indignantly.

Tony ignored him and clapped his hands together. "So while you're up… I have something for you."

Steve stared at him. "Tony… it's 5:30 in the morning. Normal people should be asleep."

Tony grabbed his arm. "Come on. It's awesome." Tony dragged him up to his workshop with some difficulty. Tony knew that even half asleep, Cap could beat him on every level. He knew that if the man didn't want to be pulled along, he couldn't be. But still, Tony felt the momentary satisfaction of being able to drag across the floor and push him down on the couch, in front of a rather large television that wasn't normally there. "Jarvis." He looked at the TV excitedly.

"It's ready, sir."

Steve blinked a few times and rubbed at his eyes. He pointed at the TV. "Where'd this come from?"

"My room." Tony plopped down and looked at the table that sat between them and the TV. "Okay. Where is it? Who took it?"

"What? Took what?"

Tony swiveled around on the couch and looked at Dum-E's charging station. "Hey. HEY! I know it was you! Bring it back here! You are not authorized to play." The bot didn't move. "Jarvis! Who has it?"

"Dum-E does, sir."

Tony held out his hand. "Dum-E! Give it back. Now." The bot still didn't move. "Dum-E! I swear. City college. No. Worse. The local high school. Or a bottle factory. Is that what you want? To spend the rest of your existence screwing lids on bottles?"

Slowly, Dum-E rolled over, beeping slowly and softly. He held out a game controller and Tony snatched it. "Bad." Tony said, shaking the controller at him. "Go back to your charging station." He pointed towards the wall where it sat. "Everyone can watch except you." He turned back around and dropped the controller in Steve's lap. "Here. Keep it away from Dum-E."

Steve glanced down at it in confusion. "What is this?"

"On." Tony said, smiling goofily. And the TV turned on. On the screen, in red and gold lettering, it said, _100 Ways to NOT Kill Tony Stark._

Steve glanced Tony quickly and then back at the screen. "Tony…"

Tony pointed towards the corner of the screen. "Hit start new game."

Steve glanced at him again, looking utterly lost. "Tony, I don't know how to use this thing."

"Oh. Right." He took the controller back. For a split second, he'd forgotten. Of course Cap didn't know video games. Duh. "I can't believe you're never played a video game before." He hit the start button and pointed to the screen. "It's easy. Watch."

"Welcome to the Avengers, Captain America!" An animated game version of Nick Fury said. "My name is Director Fury and I am an asshole."

Tony beamed and Steve stared at the screen, too dumbfounded to pay attention to the words.

"Since I'm a one-eyed ass, I have a mission for you. Keep your eyes on Tony Stark. Since you have two eyes and I'm an ass." Fury vanished and was replaced with the words, _Mission: Keep Tony Stark alive._ _Level 1._ A digital Captain America appeared on screen standing in front of their building.

Tony held the controller out and pointed to the buttons. "Use the joystick to run. This button makes you jump. This one is punch, this is kick. This pulls out the shield. This throws the shield. Put it away and duck. And… this one calls your phone." He hit the button and Steve watched himself call for the phone. "Sparky!" The Captain America on screen said and a phone flew towards him.

Steve glared at Tony sideways.

"Press the phone button again when the phone is close to use it." Tony smiled widely as he leaned back. "You better call me soon. If you leave me alone too long, I blow myself up in the workshop."

Steve stared at him. "How did you… when did you…"

Tony was still smiling. "While you were asleep." He nudged the Cap's arm and pointed to the screen, trying to get him to look at it.

Steve frowned. "I was asleep for like 5 hours."

"Yeah." Tony shrugged. "If I had more time, there'd be more levels."

"How many levels are there?"

"100."

Steve laughed loudly and shook his head, still ignoring the game scren. "I sleep and you make a video game." There was an explosion on screen and the building collapsed. _GAME OVER!_ He finally looked back at the screen and frown. "What happened?"

"I told you." Tony said, pointing to the controller button that called the phone. "If you leave me alone, I blow up the building."

"Toooooony!" Steve whined.

"Come on. Play the game." Tony pushed against his shoulder. "The first level is easy. Call me and stop me from blowing up the workshop."

Steve rolled his eyes and made the Captain America on screen call for Sparky.

_Call Tony Stark. _Game Captain America picked up the phone. "Tony! Come here!"

A game version of Tony appeared on the screen. "Okay, Cap!"

_Level 1 complete! You saved Tony! Level 2!_

Steve looked like he was trying really hard not to smile. "Tony, what does this have anything to do with what we were doing last night?"

"Later levels, I promise! Most of them." He shrugged. "Some of them were just fun. Actually most were just fun. Okay, honestly, the whole game is just for fun. But hey… there's truth in the levels. I swear."

"Tony…"

"Come on! Give it a try."

Steve looked down at the controller, clearly feeling foolish for playing himself. But he sighed and hit the call phone button again. This time, Tony appeared and asked him to help him build a new arc reactor for his chest. Steve completely the level quickly and moved onto the next. U, Butterfingers, and That Thang had rolled over and were sitting behind the couch. Dum-E remained at his charging station. For a while. But slowly and quietly, he joined the others.

With Tony laughing beside him, Steve played the game. Steve rebuilt the arc reactor, replaced it, removed it and repaired it with pieces from an alarm clock, and at one point, he actually hotwired him to a car battery.

He looked over at Tony in surprise. "This would actually work?"

Between fits of laughter, he nodded. "Yes."

Steve watched as Tony drunk himself so silly that he tripped and cracked the reactor, he got kidnapped by aliens that implanted a virus in it, and then a giant earth worm appeared on the screen.

"Watch this!" Tony said, howling with laughter. "Watch! Watch, watch, watch!"

The video game Captain America and Iron Man attacked the worm together. Cap is thrown backwards and Tony gets swallowed.

Tony laughs louder and falls down on the couch. His head brushes Steve's leg but he doesn't notice. "A worm! I get eaten by a worm!"

Steve has Captain America pull out his shield and throw it at the worm. It slices the worm in half and a knocked out Tony slides out.

"I've been shorted out by the worm's saliva."

Steve was laughing now as well. "How would that even happen?"

Tony's attempted to calm his laughter and took a few deep breaths. "Honestly… I don't know. I was struggling to come up with ways to kill myself. But see if you can figure out how I think it could be fixed."

Dum-E reached his arm over the back of the couch and Tony smacked it. "No. Not you. Steve."

Some short time later, Tony fell asleep, snuggled up against Steve's leg.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Sir!"

Tony's eyes fluttered but he didn't wake. He was asleep. Finally. Like really asleep, not like his earlier forced 'recharge sleep' where he woke up more tired than when he passed out.

"Sir?"

Because really. That sucked. A lot. And god he was tired. And he really just didn't want to wake up.

"Sir!" Jarvis urged louder. "You both need to wake up. At once! SIR!"

Tony let out a groan and tried to roll over. And the floor rushed up at him. He landed with a loud thud. And hit something. Hard. A table? Why was there a table in his bedroom like that? Why was he sleeping on the edge of his bed anyways? "Fuck!"

Arms grabbed him suddenly and hauled him up. He sat back on the couch and eyed Steve for a moment before rubbing at his forehead. Oh. That's right. He wasn't in his bedroom. Well that would explain the table. And the floor. "Ouch!" He whined. "Damnit, Jarvis. I was sleeping."

"I'm sorry, sir, but Clint is on his way up."

Tony looked up and glared. "So?" He said slowly.

"So, sir, I thought you'd appreciate avoiding him finding you in a compromising situation."

"What? Sleeping?" Tony glanced at Steve. "Sleeping is bad? Hey! I finished Pepper's shit. I'm good."

"It was the way you were sleeping." Jarvis explained vaguely.

Steve rubbed at the back of his head and looked at the TV. "You fell asleep with your head in my lap. I didn't want to wake you… because you didn't sleep last night…" He said slowly. "I had Jarvis turn off the game and I must have fallen asleep too."

"Oh." Tony shrugged. "Is that what all the fuss is about?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I don't care what Clint thinks."

"Fine." Jarvis said. "The next time you two sleep together, I will not wake you up."

Steve's eyes widened and his cheeks reddened and he promptly looked at the floor.

Tony yawned and leaned back, pretending he didn't notice. He'd tease the Cap later. But not with Clint about to walk in. The guy embarrassed too easily. He really needed to get over that. "Good. Thank you." He stretched his arms above his head and popped his neck. "Because I could defiantly go back to sleep."

"Tony!" The archer burst in without an invitation. And very loudly. "Hey! Dude! You busy?" He vaulted down the steps and raced over, zigzagging around the various bots.

Tony glanced at Steve, who was now avoiding eye contact. "No. I think we're done here." He said, looking back at Clint.

Clint looked between then. "Good. Uh… what were you doing? I'm not like… interrupting… something, am I?"

Tony shook his head and waved him off coolly. "We were testing a videogame idea I had last night."

"A video game?" Clint's eyes lit up, catching sight of the controller. "Dude! About what?"

Tony glanced at Steve. "Us." He said. "All of us."

"Dude that would be awesome!" Clint grabbed the controller off the table and spun around. "Can I see?"

"No." Tony bent forward and snatched it back. "Perfectionist." He pointed to himself. "It sucks. It needs more work."

Clint pointed to the silent Steve, whining. "You let Cap play it and he knows nothing about gaming."

"That's the point."

Clint rolled his eyes and pouted.

"If that's all, Clint, I'm busy." Tony said, standing up. "Jarvis, has Pepper called yet?"

"Yes, sir. About an hour ago."

"Ah." Tony rubbed at the back of his neck. "Was she upset?"

"No. She wanted me to express her gratitude to you for completing your project on time."

Tony's mouth hung open for a moment. "She did? Wait… I did?"

"Yes." Jarvis said. "You sent it over right before you invited Captain Rogers up to test your game idea."

"Oh. Yes. I did." No he didn't. But Jarvis must have.

"Hey!" Clint waved his arm erratically. "You said you weren't busy."

"Damn. Fine." Tony crossed his arms and turned around. "What did you say you wanted again?"

"I didn't say." Clint smiled. "I was wondering if you could look at my bow and…"

"Where is it?" Tony interrupted.

"Uh…" Clint looked very much like a deer caught in the headlights. "Downstairs. In my room."

Tony stared at him.

"I should go get it…" The blond said slowly.

"Since I don't have x-ray vision, yes." Tony said with a nod. "That would be an excellent idea." Tony paused for a second and smiled. "How awesome would that be? Jarvis, is that out of the realm of possibilities?"

"At the moment, sir, yes. You are much too busy."

"Damn." Tony shrugged and gestured to the door. "Go."

Clint dashed towards the door and Tony shook his head. Steve stood up, moving for the first time since they were interrupted. "Why did you lie about the game?"

Tony looked over at him. "I don't want him touching it." He said firmly. He turned and grabbed his tablet. "Jarvis close all files for the game and open all of the Hawkeye folders."

Steve moved around to the back of the couch and leaned on it. Dum-E perked up and bumped against him and Steve absently began rubbing what one might consider his head. "Isn't it better if everyone knows?"

"No." Tony said flatly. "The idea of Clint rooting around with my parts… no. Just no." He shook his head. "Only you."

Steve said nothing and when Tony glanced back, the Captain had the largest, goofiest smile he'd ever seen.

Tony glared. "Shut up. And fuck off. I'll have Jarvis install the game in your room but no one else is allowed to see it."

Steve smile faded and he shrugged. "I don't know. It seems weird to play by myself."

"It's a one-player game, Cap."

"I meant by myself. Alone. It was fun playing in here, with you." He said softly.

Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Fine. Whatever. I'll leave it here. But I'm serious. No one else. They can't see or know about it. Because Clint will want to play it."

Steve nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Don't do that." He turned to his workstation. "You make it through the whole game and you can try everything out on a real scale prototype. You make it through that, and I'll let you take apart the real thing."

Steve nodded slowly, still petting Dum-E. His hand still when he realized what Tony just said. "The real… Tony! No."

Tony clapped his hands together. "Jarvis! Now we have to make an Avengers game…"

"Okay! I got my bow now."


	9. It Matters to Me

In working on the promised kissing chapter… I may have added a chapter. And then in working on that chapter… I added another chapter. So this is not the promised kissing chapter in which I told a couple people it would be. But for SURE this time, it will be chapter 11. Also, I've finally decided on the background relationships. But they aren't really important. They are background. And won't be mentioned for a while.

**Avengers: Astounded  
****Chapter 9: It Matters to Me**

Tony rubbed at the back of his neck and leaned back. He had spent the rest of the entire day with Clint, talking about his damn bow. And his fucking arrows. And a bunch of other archery related shit he just didn't care about. Well… it wasn't that he didn't care. Because he actually loved getting his hands on the archer's equipment. And designing new arrows kicked ass, to quote the blond. But at the moment, his attention was split. And he would much rather focus his time and energy on the Cap issue. That was a pressing matter that needed to be resolved. Like yesterday.

"Jarvis." He leaned farther back in his chair and looked at the ceiling.

"Yes, sir?"

"Have you been keeping tabs on Cap like I asked?"

There was a pause. "Of course, sir."

"And?" Tony prompted.

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Jarvis!" Tony knew he was lying. Jarvis really shouldn't be lying to him. "I was under the assumption that the night terrors had stopped."

"No, not stopped. Up until your run in with the giant lizard, he had them a couple times a week. He doesn't always remember them."

"Jarvis!" Tony whined and shook his head. "Any idea what they're about?"

"Yes." Jarvis answered flatly.

"Can you elaborate?" Tony asked. "Is it Bucky?"

"Occasionally." Jarvis answered. "But the bad ones, no. Not since he moved in. The bad ones aren't about Bucky."

"Who are they about?" Tony asked slowly.

Jarvis was silent.

"Who, Jarvis?"

"You, sir." The AI sighed. "But you already knew that. Stop playing games."

Tony leaned toward on the table. "How do you know so much anyways?"

"His first night terror about you, he woke up screaming your name. I asked if he needed your assistance and he adamantly said no. I then asked if he wanted to talk and we did for a while. He asked me not to tell you. He didn't want to worry you."

"Judas!" Tony screamed. "I can't believe you didn't tell me! This whole time! I really need to rewrite your entire code!"

"He appeared to be getting better, sir."

"Well what happened?"

He was silent a moment. "You were eaten alive, sir."

Tony considered that for a moment. "Oh yeah."

"He hasn't slept well since it happened." Jarvis paused for a moment. "Except perhaps the brief period in your workshop."

"Seriously?" Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head. "He can't sleep in the new bed I overpaid for but he can sleep on my filthy, worn, fur covered couch? While sitting up?" With my head in his lap, Tony thought. But he didn't voice that one.

"Yes." Jarvis answered simply.

"Damnit!" Tony slammed his fist on the table. "How do I fix him?"

"Sir, it's not something…"

"I should just ask him." Tony said, more talking to himself now. "Can I ask him? He asked me." He shook his head. "I don't want to ask him. Okay… so… I don't ask outright." He drummed his fingers lightly on the table, thinking. "Okay… so the nightmares are mostly about me and Bucky then, right? I solved the me part. Didn't I?"

Jarvis didn't answer.

"I'm serious." Tony insisted, leaning back. "I'm being serious. The game is serious!" He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Fine. It was for fun. But still. Serious! I'll prove it to him. I'm serious. He'll realize I'm serious and he'll stop worrying about me." Tony tilted his head to the side. "Okay, no he won't. He worries about everyone. But he'll stop dreaming about me dying, right? Jarvis!"

"Sir, you don't need me to carry on this conversation."

"Jarvis!"

"Yes." The AI answered. "I believe you can help ease his mind. It also wouldn't hurt to actually be more careful in the field."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He waved him off. "That leaves Bucky. I can't fix that alone. We have to find him."

"Sir…"

"The Winter Solider. Bucky Barnes… he has to be somewhere." Tony stood up and clapped his hands together. "Jarvis, divert all attention to locating him."

"Sir…"

"All attention. I'll take care of everything else." He turned to the bots. "Dum-E, where's Dickhead?"

Dum-E turned and pointed. The cat was sprawled across the couch, sleeping. And shedding.

Tony glared at it. He snatched the cat and immediately Dum-E rolled over. "Aren't we past this part yet?" He motioned for the bot to follow him and set the cat down on his work bench. "Uh… stay! Dickhead stay!" He held his hands up. "U, open the security cameras on the monitors over there." He pointed to the other side of the room. "Keep an eye on the Cap for me."

He turned to Dum-E who was reaching for the cat. "Dum-E, we are going to teach Dickhead a new trick. It will not hurt him. I promise."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The cat had been easy enough to train so far. Jarvis and the bots had taught him to use the 'nose print' scanners Tony had developed to operate the pet doors and elevators. He was able to be 'called' to the workshop anytime Dum-E wanted by the beeping mechanism in his collar. Dum-E, unknown to Tony, had even been able to train the cat to 'find Tony.' Jarvis had watched that particular training session with silent amusement. And approval.

So when Tony asked Dum-E if the cat could be trained to 'find Steve,' Dum-E had chirped happily.

It didn't take long. Dum-E had a weird connection – a bizarre understanding – with the cat. And the cat was smart enough to understand the beeping of his collar. So when Tony opened up a vent on Steve's floor and shoved the cat in, Dum-E was able to lead the cat through until he ended up in the floor boards of Steve's room.

It was a good idea. He was certain it was a good idea. It was his best idea. Ever. It was a GREAT IDEA!

Tony bent over U, watching as Steve tossed on his bed. "Turn up the volume." Tony said. He didn't like watching the security video feeds. It was something he preferred to leave to Jarvis. But drastic times… He could hear Steve whimpering and sighing. And he could just make out the meowing.

It got louder and Steve stilled. He opened his eyes. "Fluffy?" He sat up and looked around. "Fluffy?" The cat whined louder and Steve's eyes widened. He jumped up and bent over the air vent in the floor. He ripped it up and Fluffy popped his head out. "How did you get in there?"

Steve pulled him out and held the cat against his chest as he let out a loud meow. "Dum-E must be worried. Let's get you back up to the workshop and see if Tony can figure out how you got in there."

"U!" Tony scrambled back. "Turn off the security cameras and get some music playing. Dum-E, frantically look for the cat. Loudly. Butterfingers, bring me something I can pretend to repair. That Thang, there's fur on the couch. You're fired. Now go! Operation Use Dickhead to Cheer Up Cap is in full swing!" The bots all rolled off to their duties and Tony grabbed a screw driver.

A few minutes later, Steve entered to the sound of vacuuming and the Spice Girls. He cocked an eyebrow and smiled as he walked over to Tony's workbench.

"U picked the music." Tony said. "I just wanted to make that clear."

Steve nodded slowly as Dum-E rolled over. The bot crashed into a few things as he reached out his arm. Steve smiled and held the cat out. He jumped down and rubbed against the bot's base. "I found him in my vent."

"The vents?" Tony said, pretending to pay more attention to… what the hell had Butterfingers given him? He sent a glare to the bot beside him. "Yeah, he's done that before. But I thought we fixed that."

Steve patted Dum-E and the bot began rolling around him in wide circles. The cat playfully swiped at the bot as he rolled past. "Well… he seems to be fine." He glanced over at Tony. "What are you working on?"

Tony glanced down at whatever it was and shrugged. "I don't remember. So nothing important." He tossed it at Butterfingers. "Uh… put that back… wherever it goes."

Steve scratched at his head and turned back to the door. "Uh… well… I'll see you tomorrow."

Tony frowned and cross his arms as he watched the Captain leave. "Well that was a fail."

"Sir, if I may…" Jarvis started.

"No you may not." Tony said flatly, cutting him off.

"You should just ask him…"

"No."

"At least ask him to stay for a bit."

"Get back to work, Jarvis. Dum-E, bring Dickhead here. We're going to try again. And when Steve comes down, I expect you to convince him he needs to stay."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Phony!" Tony whispered. It was early. Like really early. In the morning. It was almost 8. In the morning. And it was early. And the Cap was asleep on his couch with Dickhead in his lap and his arm draped around Dum-E who was pressed against the side of the couch. It was rather… well whatever. Phony had taken pictures. And Tony didn't stop him.

The phone hovered in front of him. _Yes?_

"Locate Steve's phone." Tony whispered.

_Tracking Sparky… _The display said. _Sparky is charging on the nightstand in Steve's room._

He glanced over and let out a soft sigh. "Go get him and meet me in my room." He turned back to the phone. "I need a shower." He said to himself as the phone zipped off.

Twenty minutes later and he was stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist. The two phones hovered nearby and he waved for them to follow him as he walked out into his bedroom. "Sparky, I need your help." He said as he ran a towel through his hair.

_How can I be of service?_ Sparky's display read.

"That depends." He dropped the wet towel on the floor and ran a hand through his hair. "Can you keep this little meeting a secret from Cap?"

_You want me to lie to my owner?_

"No… of course not." Tony said shaking his head. "If he looks you in the camera lens and asks, 'Hey Sparky! Did Tony kidnap you?' Then by all means, of course tell him yes. But he won't ask. Ever. Because it won't occur to him. So I just need you to not bring it up to him."

_Why?_

Tony rolled his eyes. "Stupid annoying phone." He mumbled. "Because I'm worried about him and I want to help him."

_I will help Tony help master._

A smile slowly spread across his face. "Oh that is awesome! Phony! Do you call me master?"

_No._ His phone said.

"What do you call me?"

_I am not at liberty to tell you._

"Under whose authority?"

_Jarvis?_

"What…" He shook his head. It didn't matter. It wasn't important. Well not now anyways. Later, if he remembered, it would be. "Okay, Sparky. You spend a lot of time with Cap."

_Yes._

Tony turned to rummage through his closet. "And enough time in the company of other humans?"

_Yes. Most frequently you, Peggy, Natasha…_

"Yes, yes. I don't need a whole list." He said, waving his hand. "Just a confirmation you understand human emotions."

_Yes._

He threw his clothes on his bed and sat down. "Your assessment of Steve Rogers?"

Sparky followed and hovered within reading distance. _Master is happy with Peggy and Natasha. He is most happy with you. When he is alone, he is sad. He is saddest at night. He doesn't recharge._

"Recharge? Oh… sleep." Tony let out a sigh and rubbed at his eyes. He looked over at Phony. "So what do we do?"

_Present?_

"A present? For the Cap?" He shrugged. "It's not a terrible idea." He looked over at Sparky. "Any ideas?"

_Art!_ The phone beeped excitedly.

"What… like a painting?" Tony rolled his eyes. "Something to hang on his wall is not going to help."

Sparky beeped. _No. Art supplies._

"Art supplies?" Tony repeated.

_Peggy talks about master being an artist long ago. But he doesn't do it anymore._

Tony leaned back and tilted his head to the side. "So you two think art supplies might cheer him up."

_Yes._ Both of their displays read at once.

Tony shrugged. "It's worth a shot." He pointed at Sparky. "Go back to your charging station. Say nothing to Cap, alright?"

_No, sir._

"Good."

Tony returned to his workshop to find Steve awake, sitting up on the couch and rubbing at his eyes. Dickhead jumped up and ran over to Tony as he stepped through the doors. The cat purred and rubbed against his legs. "Uh… yes. Good morning, Dickhead." He stepped around the cat. "You're getting fur on me."

The pink bot immediately perked up and rolled over. She quickly vacuumed up the small tuft of fur off Tony's pant leg. Then she backed up and waited.

Tony nodded. "You are unfired."

Steve rose to his feet, stretching and yawning as he did so. "You fired your bot?"

Tony pointed at the pink bot. "She wasn't doing her job. There was cat fur on the couch."

Steve shrugged. "She can't be everywhere at once. It's a big place."

Tony crossed his arms and tilted his head, thinking. "So you're saying I need to make a That Thang 2?" He lifted his arm slightly and held up two fingers.

Steve shook his head. "No… I meant…"

"That Thang!" He glanced down at the bot. "Do you want a twin sister?"

"Tony, that's not what I said."

"Too late." He turned for his work bench. "It's already in here." He tapped himself on the side of his head.

Steve nodded slowly. He watched Tony for a few minutes in silence. Or as silent as it could be with Dum-E crashing into things. Finally, Steve walked over to Tony. "Uh… sorry about… last night." He said awkwardly, running a hand through his hair.

Tony didn't glance up. "What?"

"Sleeping… on your couch. I didn't mean to."

Tony shrugged. "It's fine. Probably mandatory."

"Mandatory?"

Tony stopped and looked over at Dum-E. The bot was playing with his blender. "Dum-E's old. Really old. He was the first thing I ever made by myself. And I wasn't… He was a failed experiment in every way but…" Tony shrugged. "He is what he is. And he's attached to the cat. And the cat is attached to you. And until I can figure out how he's getting into your damn vents… maybe you should sleep up here."

Steve had turned to watch Dum-E. And he smiled at the bot. And then his eyes widened as he looked back at Tony. "I should?"

Tony shrugged again. "I can't have Dum-E freaking out. It's not good for him."

"So… you want me to sleep on your couch?"

"Is it the cat fur? Because a second…"

"I don't mind the fur."

"Then is it uncomfortable? I can get a new one in like 10 minutes."

"No." Steve smiled and shook his head. "No, it's fine. I actually slept pretty well. But I just… don't want to get in your way."

Tony stared blankly at him for a moment. Then he looked around the large room and gestured. "Does it look like you're in my way? Seriously."

"I…"

Tony rolled his eyes. "If you don't want to help Dum-E and Dickhead, that's fine. I can just build a new bot and buy another cat. It's perfectly fine."

Dum-E dropped his blended and rolled over to Steve. He reached out for the Cap's shirt and tugged on it.

Steve rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You're both trying to guilt me into sleeping on your couch."

"Yes." Tony said quickly.

Steve shook his head slowly. "Fine."

"Good. I've got an errand to run so…" He forgot about Thang 2 and pointed towards the door. "Later." He dashed out the door, leaving Steve watching him.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

An hour later, Tony found Steve still in the workshop. Freshly showered and dressed and the smell of coffee and sugar clung to the room. He smiled as he stepped into the room and set a rather large box on the floor. Steve was laughing and Tony could hear his video game Captain America talking.

"No! No, Dum-E, not that way!" Steve laughed.

Oh hell no! "Hey!" Tony walked towards them, his arms crossed. "What did I say?" Dum-E sat beside the couch with the controller in his claw. "Dum-E! You are not authorized to play!" Dum-E lowered himself, like he was trying to hide behind the armrest of the couch. Yeah, there was no way that was working. "I can see you. You're bigger than the couch. You cannot hide behind it."

"Aw! Come on, Tony." Steve said, still laughing. "I was just… he… we…" Steve looked over at the bot. "I got nothing. No excuse." He turned back to Tony. "I asked if he wanted to play. He did."

"Dum-E!" He pointed to the wall. "Charging station. Now."

"Tony! Don't yell at him. It was my fault."

"Don't caudle him. He knows the rules." He glared at the bot for a moment before shaking his head. "All of you. Bottle factory. I swear." He looked down as That Thang bumped softly into his leg. "Did you vacuum the couch?" She nodded. Tony narrowed his eyes. "The whole workshop?" She nodded again. Tony nodded. "Good."

"See? You don't need a second one."

Tony smiled and looked down at the bot again. "The living room?" The bot zipped off towards the door. "Yes. Yes I need two." Tony's side beeped and he looked down. "What?" He pulled out his phone.

_Steve's gift?_

"No. I just got back." Tony snapped. You know that. You've been with me the whole time. Have I given it to him yet?"

_No._

Steve frowned slightly and Tony turned away. He crossed the room towards his desk. "Then don't ask."

_I was reminding you._

"Yeah, actually that's a probably a good idea." He glanced over at the forgotten box. "Fine. Good job, Phony." He brought the phone closer. "Is Sparky here?" He whispered.

_Yes._

"Good."

"I can hear you, you know." Steve said loudly. "Like everything you just said. Super hearing."

"Ah." Tony released his hold on his phone and it floated beside him. "Then it won't seem weird if I yell, 'Hey Sparky!'"

Steve stood up as his own phone beeped in his pocket. He did not take it out. "No, it's still weird for you to call my phone… uh… to yell for my phone."

"Well… sorry. But he's involved."

"Involved with what?"

Tony pointed to the box on the floor. "They got you a present."

"They?"

"The phones."

Steve stared at him. "The phones… got me… a present?"

Tony shrugged and walked over to his monitors. "Is it really that hard of a concept?" He asked, running his fingers over the keys.

"Yes." Steve followed slowly. He stopped near the box and Phony flew over to join him. He waved awkwardly at the phone.

"It's really not." Tony said, opening That Thang's schematic files. "Phony and Sparky were talking how when you're with Peggy, she keeps asking about art shit because you used to do art shit but haven't since the '40's. So Phony told me you needed art shit. So art shit."

Phony beeped loudly.

"He's mad at you for spoiling the surprise." Steve said with a smile.

Tony rolled his eyes and groaned. "Oh he was going to find out in a second."

Steve's eyes widened as he looked at the phone's display. "Now he's calling you something I don't want to repeat."

Tony's head snapped up. "Phony! Here! Now!" He pointed towards the floor.

The phone hovered near Steve for a second before darting off to the other side of the workshop.

"Hey!" Tony dashed off after him. "Come back here, you stupid excuse for a flashlight!"

Steve stepped closer to the box and knelt down on the floor. "You got me art supplies?"

Tony continued to chase his phone around the room. It turned a corner and he jumped, his fingers just brushing it. "Phony! Now!" The phone beeped and flew higher. Tony stopped, out of breath, and crossed his arms. "Fine. It was your idea to get Cap a present and now you're missing him opening it."

The phone immediately zipped over to Steve.

Tony rolled his eyes, already forgetting why he was chasing it. He returned to his workstation and tried to pretend that he wasn't watching the Cap. It was easy, actually. Phony was recording it. And Tony opened a live feed on one of his monitors. Oh he loved that phone. He really could watch everything Steve was doing at that moment without him knowing. That wasn't creepy. At all. Uh… Steve! Yes. The way he knelt by the box with grace. The way his hand lingered on the lid a bit too long. The way he gazed at it with such wonderment. Steve pulled it open way too slowly and for a moment, looked like he was going to cry. Damnit! Tony was going to smash both phones into a million pieces. And then use those pieces to make a target for Clint to use in practice. He didn't want to make the man cry again.

Dum-E rolled over behind him and tried to peer in. Steve smiled and blinked at the box as he dipped his hands inside. Gingerly – too much so in Tony's mind – he lifted the contents out. Sketchbooks of different sizes and materials, drawing pencils, charcoal pencils, pastels… Steve was clearly overwhelmed. Very clearly. Had the man ever gotten a gift before? What the fuck? It was just some paper and pencils.

Tony closed the video feed window and tried to busy himself with… what was he doing? Were those… That Thang's blueprints? Why was he… oh yeah! He promised the bot a twin sister. "Jarvis… oh wait. Never mind. I forgot you're busy. Don't answer. Dum-E… no wait. Not you. U and Butterfingers! Get over here. Let's get Thang 2 born."

"Tony…"

Tony held up his hand and pointed to the phone hovering near Steve. "Talk to the phone. It was all him. I'm busy." Yeah, he was an ass. But things in here were getting a bit… too emotional for him. And he didn't want to process.

"Sir, I know I have a new assignment but I have completed a previous assignment…"

"Shut it!" Tony snapped. "Dum-E. Why don't you pose for Cap so he can try out Phony's present while I go get more coffee." He slipped out the door without waiting to see if either listened to him. He made his way to his unused home office and shut the door behind him. "Okay, Jarvis. Shoot."

"I've completed my examination of the lizard…"

Tony smiled as he dropped into the chair. "Say it."

"Sir…"

"Jarvis."

The AI didn't answer for a long moment. "Godzilla." He said finally. "I've completed a full scan of the samples you provided. And I've analyzed the video Phony took."

Tony nodded slowly, leaning so far back in his chair that he was pretty much laying down. "And?"

"I am certain." Jarvis answered. "Thor is correct. It was not of Earth. There are no similarities to any reptile species anywhere on Earth."

"Alien then?"

"Yes. This is where I am forced to stop."

Tony sighed and nodded slowly. "The spider infestation was something I could understand." He mused aloud. "It looked like they'd been down there growing for years after that spill caused them to shut the place down. But that thing? How does a reptilian creature that big go unnoticed for any amount of time?"

"It doesn't, sir. There is no trace anywhere."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Hence the alien comment."

"Yes, sir."

Tony was silent a moment, thinking. He'd consult with Thor about the possible alien origin of Godzilla. Later. Much later. It was dead. It wasn't important right now. "Bucky?"

"Nothing yet, sir."

"Keep on it." He stretched in his chair and let out a sigh. Steve and Bucky and alien Godzilla… what was next? He stifled a yawn and was just about asleep when Jarvis interrupted.

"Sir, I've been asked to inform you, Nick Fury is on his way up."

Tony didn't open his eyes as he said it. "No."

"Would you change your mind if I was told me was in a… good mood?"

"How could anyone tell that?" He sat up slowly and nodded. "Fine. Let him in. And stick around. Don't leave me alone with him. In case he tries something funny. Save me, please.

"Very well, sir."

A few minutes later and the one-eyed director strode in. "Stark." The man actually smiled.

Well, it was what Tony assumed passed for a smile to Nick Fury. The very tips of his mouth were curled in the tiniest amount possible. Yeah, that was a smile. He was sure of it. He smiled back with a more clearly pronounced smile. "Fury."

"Short and sweet." The man said, crossing his arms and seemingly taking up the whole room. "Hill had an idea. A launch party."

"A launch party?" Tony repeated, frowning.

Fury nodded. "The mayor, the governor, police and fire chiefs. All the important decision making people. Smile, play nice, and show them you are serious. All of you. And maybe it'll keep them off my back about the building's name."

Tony's smile widened. "You like it, don't you? Admit it. A.S.S. is an awesome name."

He glared. Then rolled his eyes and shook his head. But he didn't actually disagree. And that made Tony laugh. "Hill is putting it together." Fury continued. "I need you on your game. There will be no alcohol." And his serious face made an entrance.

Tony nodded his head. "Oh yes there will be."

"Tony. Please."

Tony's eyes widened. "First name. Wow. Serious face."

He sighed and turned for the door. "I will let you inform your team." And he was gone.

Tony rocked back in his chair, thinking. Yeah, it could be fun. "Jarvis, do it for me."

"Yes, sir." He AI said, not missing a beat.

Tony jumped up. "Cap would love a party."

"No he won't, sir."

"Who doesn't love a party?"

"It's a business event, sir."

Tony shrugged. "It could still be fun. It might still be fun. Well… maybe Cap will think its fun."

"If you think so, sir."

"I do."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Author's Notes:** I just finished watching Ultimate Spiderman today while typing this. And OMG. Seriously. Dracula and Frankenstein's Monster and Blade and just… I think I've died laughing. Seriously.


End file.
